Chasing Sanity
by MarandaWrites
Summary: School was always exciting for Steph. Senior year, nothing was the same. She is cursed with an exbest friend, cheerleading competitions, and finals. Slowly being absorbed into the darkness, Steph feels inadiquate. What can save her? STRONG T might change
1. School Time Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot. This is only for entertainment purposes and in no way is set to offend anyone. If you are one to become upset with subjects of suicide, death, self-injury, or indifference, please do not read. This is my one and only disclaimer for the story.

A/N: Hey everyone. This isn't your normal crazy, read-in-one-sitting lazytown fic from me. I'm really going to try and take the time for dedication to the story. A lot of times I can't put as much _umph_, or energy into my LT fics. I don't know why. Anyways, please don't flame me. Constructive Crit is welcome though.

**Chapter One: School Time Blues**

She held onto school books without much care. The bell was about to ring, and her blood boiled with nerves. As her feet hit the ground one by one in step, a strand of pink hair found a way to fly around freely.

"Ugh, out of my face!" Stephanie swatted the hair away, but it returned with vengance.

The hallway was packed as usual, with students walking at different speeds to reach their destination. Stephanie's destination was English class, but her distraction delayed her.

A nearby water fountain became a bookshelf while Stephanie pulled her hair back. It had grown longer over the span of two years. In fact, her waist-length hair was quite a menace. Unmanageable hair wasn't the only change that eighteen-year-old Stephanie faced. As senior in her high school, things altered almost everyday. Her fluctuating life became annoying, but bearable nonetheless.

Sitting in the back row of the lemon-scented English class, Stephanie placed her books in her backpack. She hadn't had time earlier, so she took advantage of the extra second before the bell rang once more.

"Hey," A short blonde said to Steph, "is the test today?"

"_Oh no!_" Stephanie hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.

The blonde smirked, "I'll take that as a _yes._"

"Quick, quiz me!" Stephanie hoped to have last-minute studying.

"Alright class," A man with a scruffy beard and mustache walked in the room. He said, "Everyone put books and papers away. We're going to start our test immediately with no interruptions." He strode over to his desk and picked up the pile of test papers to hand out.

"Maybe you should fake sick and go to the nurse," The blonde suggested.

"No way, Tiffany. Mr. Hugh would never fall for that."

Tiffany smiled, "Yes he would. You are just too chicken to do it."

"I want to press the fact that there will be no talking during this test." Mr. Hugh passed the last of the papers out. He had missed the girls' conversation by a mere moment.

"Mr. Hugh," Stephanie raised her hand high.

He nodded, "Yes, Stephanie?"

"I'm not feeling well. I haven't felt good all day, but I think right now I really need the bathroom." She clutched to her stomach.

"I realize this might be a tad mean, but considering there would be no time to make it up, I can only allow you to use the bathroom and come back for the test. I'd be happy to escort you to the nurse's office later. Unless you are in dire need of an ambulance, of course."

Stephanie weakly said, "I'll just use the bathroom, Sir." She stood up and made her way down the hall.

Upon entering, Steph saw a tall, skinny brunette tending to her make-up.

"Hi, Lily," Steph said as she peered at her own refelction.

"Hey Steph. What's the trouble that's bursting your bubble?" She brushed some eye shadow on.

"Test in Hugh's." A feeling of defeat grabbed her stomach. She said, "I have to go back and take it. But I never studied."

Lily joked, "Cheerleading competition finally getting to you?"

Steph's eyes grew wide, "That's not today. That's not for another week."

"Yeah, right before we graduate. The pressure is getting to you, isn't it? Relax, chicky. Take your test, and if you fail, demand a re-take. Hugh loves you as a student. He'd grovel at your feet if you asked him to. You're his best student."

"Thanks for reminding me," Steph sunk, "Now I have even more reason to worry about this damned test."

"You'd better go take it now." Lily felt bad for her friend.

Without another word, Stephanie left the bathroom. She entered her English classroom to see everyone taking the test. Oh, if she could only run away right now. Turn invisible, or maybe even transport out of the school. If only she had one of Robbie Rotten's crazy inventions of escape right now.

Sitting down, Steph faced the test with a confused mind. She finished within the time alotted, but doubted a passing grade. Students handed in their papers and left the class when the bell rang again.

"Stephanie," Mr. Hugh smiled, "Would you like me to bring you to the nurse's office?"

"Umm . . ."

"Or would you like me to know the reason you lied to me?"

"Sir, I'm-" Stephanie stared at the floor. "I didn't. I really don't feel good. Now, please excuse me. I have to get to gym."

Mr. Hugh said nothing and let his student leave.

The gymnasium was already filled with sounds of sneakers hitting the floor at a rapid pace.

"Show offs," Stephanie grunted at the passing jocks. Sure, she was physically fit, but she never dreamed of sucking up to a gym teacher by running extra laps just to cause more exhaustion.

As class began, Stephanie met up with her only close guy friend, Nate. His acorn-brown eyes searched the gym while they stretched.

"What are you looking for, Nate?" Steph adjusted her shoelaces.

He replied, "Amelia. I was hoping she would pop up out of nowhere to finally ask me out."

"I could sigh very loud right now, but that would waste my time. Just as you do waiting for that arrogant soccer player who you want you marry and have lots of babies with."

"I don't want to have babies. Not ready. Amelia, though, well if she's ready . . . I guess I could change some of my morals for her." Nate stretched out his back and clapped his hands together. "After all, she loves me."

Steph frowned. She stood up straight as the gym teacher began instructing them for the day.

"Basketball again?" Nate whined while the over-exerting jocks ran to bring the basketballs out from storage.

"'Fraid so. Play me?" Steph laughed.

He cracked a smile, not taking his eyes off of the gym door. "Duh. Who else would I play against?"

"_Gee_, maybe Amelia."

"I'd let her win."

"Of course you would."

The game of one-on-one began. Steph dribbled the ball here and there, trying to catch Nate's attention. He was still gazing out into nowhere. Amelia was the sort of girl every guy in school would love to be with alone in a broom closet. Her wispy blonde strands of hair occasionally shined just enough to blind the closest person, and her lips beckoned with red-cherry lip gloss. Her outfits weren't skimpy, but left enough for imagination. And while guys drooled over her shoulders, the girls were left in the cold to try harder than anyone to look somewhat pretty.

That's why Steph completely gave up attempting to win Nate's heart. She had done everything from 'accidentally' bumping into him to straight out saying pick-up lines. Of course Nate thought each action or word was just a friendly joke due to the four years they had known each other.

In Nate's mind, he would've thought Steph would ask a football player out by now. With prom three days away, he knew it wouldn't happen. Steph would probably sit around with her friends and drink sparkling cider as he and Amelia danced. Oh, he would ask Amelia to the prom this afternoon. She was bound to say yes and fall madly in love with him. As for Steph, she would have to wait for a friendly dance with him.

But Steph thought differently. She would ask Nate to the prom after the basketball game. She knew Amelia was going with the most popular baseball player in the school. She heard the Queen-of-Lust ask him this morning in biology class. Actually, Amelia basically sat on the guy's lap and told him to go with her. He melted into a puddle as his brain imagined how beautiful she would be.

"Nate!" Steph dodged the orange ball when it whizzed by her head. "Will you pay attention? Stupid 'Melia is not coming in gym! She's in some other class, letting guys look down her shirt!"

**"Hey!** What do you know about her?" Steph had crossed a line with Nate. He defended Amelia more, "She's probably signing up for the Environmental Club or something that has to do with making mankind better. Can't wait 'till we're married. I'll be the husband of the most thoughtful girl in the world."

Steph had enough. She was no longer interested in sitting in class or playing sports with her close friend, listening to his banter about _what life would be like with Amelia_.

The basketball hit the floor hard, bouncing right over Nate's head.

"What the-"

Instantly, Steph's blood boiled just enough to launch a rocket.

**"I have had it!" **She shouted, ignoring the echoes through the gymnasium. "Everyday you talk about Amelia! Every second you fantasize about what underwear she wears or how much of a good citizen she is. I'm done Nathaniel Jade Waters! **Done!**"

A stormcloud of anger pulled Steph's feet across the gym floor rapidly, right out of the room. She ran to the ladie's room and locked herself in a stall. A tightened fist hit the stall wall. Stephanie collapsed in a ball and sobbed. She hated crying. She hated men. She hated Amelia, Goddess of all great things; And stealer of hearts, eyes, and souls.

_Nate, you bastard. I liked you so much._

Sportacus had taught everyone to be kind and treat each other with respect, and so on. However, he never covered any lessons of what to do in cases such as Steph's. So, she would take a lesson from another Lazytowner-Robbie. He taught of what to do if one needed to take some form of action in order to prove a point, or to give taste of one's own medicine.

_I won't get mad. I will get even. I will. And when it's all said and done, Nate will be sorry. _


	2. Think Outside the Box

A/N: Next chapter. YAYYY. I'll be updating my Stephie and the Beast soon enough. Keep your eager eyes open.

**Chapter Two: Think Outside the Box**

"Hi, I'd like to use the school's mailing system today."

A secretary asked, "And who is the recipient?"

"Just send it to Lazytown." Stephanie smirked. "It will go where it's supposed to."

_I am definately having a prom worth remembering._

"Alright. That'll be fourty cents please." The secretary took Steph's change. She placed the enveloped in a container of other letters and packages.

"Thank you."

It was the end of the day, and Steph hadn't gone back into gym. The teacher hadn't noticed she left, or she would've been called down to the office. This was called dumb luck. Steph considered the short amount of time that was left for the period. She decided to visit the bathroom and freshen up before leaving the school. There was nothing worse to her than facing Nate on her bus looking distraught.

A dash of eyeshadow and a flick of lip gloss and Stephanie was all set to leave. The warning bell rang throughout the halls, allowing students five minutes to prepare for departure. One last glance in the mirror assured Stephanie that the ride home would be fine.

As she left the bathroom, a group of girls walked in laughing and talking about getting drunk. Stephanie rolled her eyes and continued on her way. She approached her locker on the first floor and gathered her books. Everything in her backpack meant it was time to leave and face the rest of the world.

Stephanie walked out into the sunlight and squinted her eyes until they adjusted to the change. She found her bus without any problem.

"Hello, Stephanie." Nathan mumbled.

Stephanie sat by herself and took out a book.

"You can't be mad at me. I've done nothing to you. We can talk this out." Nathan desperately added, "You aren't going to throw away years of friendship, are you?"

She tightened her grip on the book. "I'm not the one who ignores his best friend everyday just to obsess over _Miss Perfection_."

"Jealousy?" Nathan sat at the edge of his seat, which was diagonal to Steph's.

"No," Steph replied shortly, "you are an imbocile."

Nathan smirked, "At least you're speaking to me."

Silence grasped Stephanie's voicebox.

The bus ride home was long and very uncomfortable. Stephanie buried her head in a book, but ended up not reading a single word. Too many thoughts somersaulted in her mind. She couldn't wait to get home and prepare for the change of a lifetime...

- - - - -

Elegance was never a problem for Stephanie. If she devoted herself to the act, she could make any man swoon over her. However, she never attempted this before. It was the first time in her life where she felt confident enough to withstand any consequence. After years of wondering when she would meet someone to share more than a few laughs with, Stephanie realized she would have to fight to reach the goal.

The dress was the color of antique ivory. It reached the floor, sweeping behind her like a short river of silk. A pale pink sash wrapped around her waist adding just the right amount of color like a baby's blush. Her hair dropped in ringlets around her shoulders. She had never curled her hair before, and felt almost as pretty as a movie star. The last touch of her ensemble was a pair of matching ivory gloves to accent the sleeveless gown.

"Absolutely stunning, darling." Stephanie's Mother announced. Her Father nodded with a giant grin on his face.

They took some photos of Stephanie in her finest. They did not question who would be accompanying her.

Stephanie, however, knew their minds held the curiosity.

"Mom, Dad, don't worry about me. I'm meeting my date at the school. He said he'd be running a little late." Stephanie's smile reasurred them that everything _was_ ok.

After a few more pictures, Stephanie was dropped off at her school. She headed towards the gym with confidence.

"Nothing will bring me down. I just have to remember to keep my cool."

She entered the dim-lit gym holding her head high. There was no sign of Nate yet. She hadn't talked to him for the past few days, so she had no idea if he would really show up with Amelia or not. Hopefully, the popular snob and backstabbing friend wouldn't be within ten yards of one another.

"Stephanie!" Tiffany bounced over to her best friend with a flaming red dress on.

"Wow." Steph teased, "No one can miss you in that color!"

Tiffany ignored the comment and immediately noticed Steph's solo appearance. "Where's your date?" She knew Nate hadn't been in the picture for a good two days, but Tiff never expected her smart and active friend to be all alone at a prom.

"He'll be late, but he'll be here. Trust me. You haven't seen Nate, have you? I was curious to see if he asked Amelia or not."

"He did." Tiffany admitted.

"Yeah, but she said no obviously."

"She said yes."

Stephanie's eyes widened. "No way."

It was as if someone had punched her in the stomach. Inside, Stephanie was suddenly dying. Her world seemed darkened by a cloud of insanity. There was no way Nate could have possibly asked Amelia. He was all talk, no action. And aside from that, why would Amelia, Queen of Egotism, accept an invitation from a nerdy boy like Nate? It just wasn't possible. It was shocking. . .

Just like the instant feeling of jealousy in the pit of Steph's stomach.

"Alright, so we'll just dance for awhile and I'll ignore them completely." Stephanie faked a smile.

Tiffany sighed. "I have a date, Steph, so I'll be dancing with him. We can't form a girly circle of dancing like the old days. This is the prom. You know you're my best gal pal, but I have to suggest that you mature a bit. Ignoring your former best friend won't solve anything."

"Well, you don't know how I feel right now. It's complicated." A pink shade appeared on Steph's face. "I was going to ask him here." She straightened her back. "But, I have found someone much better. So he can suck it up."

After a moment of silence, both girls started to laugh. They went on the dance floor to find Tiffany's date, Mark, standing with a group of seniors.

"I wondered where you went, Tiffany." Mark said."My dancing shoes are on and they're playing our song."

"Rap is playing right now, Mark." blurted Tiffany.

"So? More rhythm to grind to. Let's go!" He took Tiffany's hand and dragged her to the middle of the dance floor.

Stephanie looked around at the teens, who were starting to disperse with their partners too. She looked around, felt somewhat misplaced, and decided to get some fruit punch.

"Oh my goodness!" Stephanie mumbled to herself. As she took her punch, her eyes couldn't help but notice Nathan in a black tuxedo and Amelia in a flowing ivory dress. . .

"Tiffany!" Steph ran to the dancing girl. "She has . . ." Steph panted. "That **skank **has the same dress on as me!"

"How the hell is that possible? There were so many dresses at the mall it wasn't funny. I was swimming in them." Tiffany glanced around and alas saw Steph's fiend.

Thomas joked, "Maybe you two are long lost twins."

"I'm going to cry." Steph admitted with her cheeks becoming more red.

"Now, Steph, just relax. You know very well that the way you fit that dress is far more classy than Amelia." Tiffany tried to seem happy.

"I'll be alright, Tiff. Thnks for caring."

As Tiffany continued to glance in Nate's direction, someone else appeared through the gym entrance.

"Holy shit! Who's that hunk?" Tiffany suddenly forgot about her date.

Stephanie spotted the "hunk" that Tiffany had melted over.

There he was, in a light blue tuxedo and matching top hat. His thin mustache tweaking as a sly smile formed on the chiseled face. He stood with more confidence than any man Stephanie had ever seen. The ocean blue eyes made every passing woman want to jump right in and take a swim.

_"Sportacus."_

"Who?" Tiffany brought Steph out of her daze.

"My date." With grace, Stephanie walked towards her hero.

Behind her, Thomas blurted, "And she was upset over Nate _because_ . . . ?"

"Stephanie," Sportacus stared at her ensemble in awe. "How beautiful you are. Your dress is elegant and your hair shines like a thousand suns. Pink suns, of course."

For the first time in three days, Stephanie laughed whole-heartedly. She took Sportacus by the hand and went on the dance floor, passing Nate without care.

They began to slow dance, sparking a physical magic between them. Stephanie sighed and thought,_ I'm going to remember this night for the rest of my life._


	3. Ivory Queen

A/N: I tried to keep my promise and update ASAP, but I was bombarded with college work. Hopefully these next few months will allow me to type more.IDK Steph's surname so I'm just using Meanswell. It is her uncle, so I'm sure we could pretend her dad is in the meanswell family and married. I hope you guys enjoy this story. :) Reviews would be great!

I really feel like making a soundtrack to this story lol. This chapter would definitely have _How to Save a Life_ by The Frey. As for the slow song, probably _Truly, Madly, Deeply_ by Savage Garden.

OH! By the way, readers, If you like the story save it now because I'll be changing the rating to M for later chapters. It'll be for safety reasons with the content. (Some sexual, somewhat-violent/dramatic) I'll wait a week or two before I change it. I'm inspired by Lolita, a great book.

**Chapter Three: Ivory Queen**

Amelia had found her way near Stephanie. She grinded Nate with moves that resembled a full-time stripper. It wasn't offending Steph at all, for it was just emberassing to watch. Not only was Nate flabbergasted, but he couldn't keep up with his date.

"Isn't that the same dress you have on?" Sportacus pulled Steph from her hilarious thoughts of Amelia falling to the floor.

She answered shortly, "Yes."

"Do you know her?" He asked another question.

"That," Steph whispered, "is Amelia. The one I wrote to you about. I'm glad you're here for me, otherwise I wouldn't have come."

Sportacus smirked. He said, "Of course I came for you, Stephanie. You sounded upset. I can't let my best friend be sad. Then who would walk around with the wind in her hair and a grin on her face, unnafraid of the world? Not me, not Ziggy, not Robbie."

Stephanie felt content to knowing that Sportacus hadn't held anything against her. He knew that she asked him to the dance just to show Nate that she was strong enough to move on. Deep in her heart, Steph felt disappointed. Nate had been such a generous and loving friend since the day they met. Never in her right mind did she think they'd ever stop caring for each other, or that she would be attracted to him as a potential boyfriend. Things turned around in life all the time, and Steph knew that in the back of her mind. However, losing a friend was something new to her. It was uncomfortable and full of jealousy.

"Sportacus," Stephanie looked at her surroundings and mumbled, "let's go dance."

"As you wish, Steph."

The prom moved slowly, despite the fast music and dancing. Stephanie felt uneasy when she first started to grind Sportacus. Pretty soon, they were both moving freely to the beat without second thought. Tiffany and Mark found their way next to Steph. Tiffany caught Steph glaring at Amelia during an especially sexual rap song, but couldn't blame her this time. Even Sportacus gave Amelia a scolding look for her raunchiness.

"Amelia is going to grind the pants right off of Nate!" Mark blurted.

Tiffany laughed and added, "Either that or they'll catch on fire from all the friction."

"Stephanie, I thank you for not doing _that_ to me." Sport joked.

Stephanie was the only one not laughing. She detested Amelia and her skinny, perfect body. Steph couldn't help but feel self-concious for her little belly. Of course she was healthy, but she wasn't a size two like Amelia, Queen of Beauty. She was surprised Nate hadn't melted yet from the heat that clouded around Amelia's dancing. Even the chaperones began circling the area, watching for something worse to happen. As if stripper-style dancing was appropriate for high school!

At last, a slow song began to echo around the gym. It's familiarity made everyone comfortable swaying to it with their partners. Sportacus wrapped two strong arms around Stephanie's waist. Her blush deepened as she placed her arms over his shoulders. They moved gently, inches apart from one another, and drank in the moment.

Stephanie noticed Sportacus' face redden within seconds. She wondered when he danced like this last, or if he did. Slow dancing wasn't hard to pick up on by observing others. Then again, Stephanie really didn't care when or where he learned how to dance. She was enjoying being with Sportacus, her best friend. She always had.

"I have to say," Steph began quietly, "I want to thank you a million times for coming tonight."

"No problem. I would do anything for you."

The quick reply left dead conversation hanging in the air. The song wasn't even halfway done, which led Steph to thinking they should cut it short.

"Stephanie," Sportacus spoke once more, "Nate is a confused teenager. You deserve much better if he's going to swoon over _Stripperella_ over there. If he can't see real beauty, then maybe youre better off with someone else."

A calm feeling erupted in Stephanie's body. Sportacus was right. She had no reason to worry so much over the loss of Nate when it was actually his loss. Sooner or later he would realize what he'd done, and Steph would be ready to talk to him.

"You always know how to make me feel better, Sportacus." Stephanie smiled from ear to ear, gleaming with acceptance of her own fate.

There is always a moment in life where one gets trapped between reality and a dream-like state, usually when something out of the ordinary occurs, or something drastic happens. At first, the inches closed between them, which almost went unnoticed. Stephanie heard another slow song begin. Nothing she recognized. Sportacus wrapped his arms tighter around his pink-haired friend. Their surroundings became blurry, uncared for. Time gradually slowed down. And it happened. A dream.

His blue eyes dug into hers like shovels yearning to hit treasure. Sportacus grazed his lips across Stephanie's, almost feeling nothing. She didn't retreat, neither did she digest what was going on. Her lips were almost as virgin as she was, never tasting anything as sweet as a kiss before, aside from juicy fruit. Her breath deeped as Sportacus finally placed his longing lips onto hers. He hadn't kissed anyone for years in a romantic way, but felt no need to panic. He laid gentle kisses, trying to ease into it. He wasn't sure how Steph felt about him, but felt no need to hold back after so many years of knowing her and adoring her.

The stomach was made to flip and flop now and again, but Stephanie never felt the tingling sensations before this very moment. She and Sportacus were friends, not lovers. But the taboo of his lips touching hers in such a way caused great excitement throughout her body. If she was able to feel this pleasure from the man she looked up to since childhood, was it possible to love him?

"_Damn, they've been at it for minutes now."_ Tiffany whispered to Mark.

It was true, another song had already begun and ended, leaving the principal standing in front of the dancing croud, ready to announce Prom King and Queen.

"_I don't want to bother them."_ Said Mark, who noticed Nate and Amelia walking towards their group.

Tiffany smiled and said, "Leave Stephanie alone. Let her enjoy her prom."

Stephanie felt the kiss deeped, almost sure she could taste the tip of Sportacus' tongue. She had never imagined kissing anyone tonight, let alone the rest of her life.

" . . . _and now, we will announce this year's Prom King and Queen._" The principal's voice boomed loudly throughout the gym.

Sportacus opened his eyes, feeling drugged with sexual tension. he wanted so bad to kiss more than Stephanie's lips, to run his tongue along her silky skin. He parted from the kiss and watched as Stephanie opened her eyes.

"_This year's Prom King is Kyle Masterson. Come on up here Kyle!"_

Stephanie broke out of her trance and watched a jocky senior jog over to the principal.

Sportacus didn't take his eyes off of her. "Steph."

"_And this year, Prom Queen is-"_ The principal was interrupted by an ecstatic female.

"It's me! I know it! Thank you everyone for your vote." Amelia ran up to the principal and yanked the crown out of his hand with a grin plastered on her face.

"_-Amelia Peirce . . ."_

"I know. Thank you, I said."

"No," The principal took the crown back, "I'm afraid there were some last minute changes."

Amelia faked another smile. "What are you talking about? You know I'm Queen. There's probably a typo on my name or something."

"What's going on?" Nate appeared and asked Tiffany.

Mark answered, as Tiffany was too dumbstruck, "Principal Humbert says Amelia's not the Queen."

"I'm sorry, Amelia," Principal Humbter continued, "but the entire student body has re-voted on account of rumor that you voted for yourself twenty-five times. We have a new winner, fair and square. Sorry." He turned to face the croud. "The winner is Stephanie Meanswell."

"Stephanie." Sportacus said once more, this time with happiness.

"Huh?" At first, Steph couldn't believe her ears.

It was another dream-like moment. She was in awe. Her steps to Principal Humbert were tough, for her feet felt like lead weights. Once she reached the front of the croud, she could clearly see Amelia's distraught facial expression. The crown was placed on top of her flowing pink hair. Steph could barely breathe.

"It's **not** fair!" Amelia screamed, and soon felt the anger grow in her tiny body.

Nate watched from afar, still looking at Amelia with more lust than ever before.

"Thank you." Stephanie fought the words out, certain she'd lose her voice if she didn't speak that second.

And then it hit like a hurricane . . .


	4. Hurricane Amelia

A/N: Thanks for the add everyone! Instead of playing guessing games when I'm changing the rating, just expect it before chapter seven. I want to give you all enough time. I know the M ratings don't show on the first page of updates until you filter it all. I didn't know I'd be writing this as an M but things changed course and I'm proceeding with my new plans. You can expect Chapter five really soon. I'm on a roll.

**Chapter Four: Hurricane Amelia**

"I cannot believe you're Prom Queen." Amelia took a step closer to Stephanie.

Steph shrugged her off.

Principal Humbert faced the croud again and announced, "It's time for the Prom Queen and King to dance together as tradition. Once they start, everyone else may join in. Enjoy the rest of the night, everyone!"

Students began to clap, most of them happy that Amelia was caught cheating. Some of her close friends tried to defend her, but obviously couldn't be heard over the commotion. As Steph looked at the boy she'd be dancing with, she suddenly wished she could dance with Sportacus again.

But as soon as she began to think to herself, the music started up again. As did Amelia.

"You are a whore!" She yelled in Steph's ear.

That caught Steph's attention. She turned to face Amelia and glared angrily at her.

"You heard me, you whore. Stealing my position as Prom Queen."

Steph said calmly, "I never meant to take your place. I didn't know anyone was voting for me."

"Why wouldn't they? You play sports like a famous male athlete, you have pink hair, your cheeks are always rosy from smiling too damn much, and you have excellent grades. Which is why you shouldn't be queen. You are just a know-it-all tomboy who is apparently dating a guy too old for her after ditching a great guy like Nate Waters!" Amelia didn't mean to say everything she did.

Kyle had been standing in the same spot, watching the two girls begin to argue. There was no way he would get involved in something like this.

Stephanie absorbed Amelia's words quickly and realized something; Amelia was clearly jealous of her. But as the anger subsided in her stomach, it grew again when Amelia accused her of _ditching_ Nate.

"I didn't ditch Nate!" Steph shot back, "He's too obsessed with you. I was sick of hearing him fantasize about having your babies."

"Excuse me? You do not talk to me like that."

"Why?" Steph asked sarcastically, "Are you _that_ convinced that you're a Queen? Because face it, your clock has struck midnight and your pumpkin has rotted to the core."

Amelia hit Stephanie with such a force that it sent her crown flying from her head, and her body to the floor. The pain took over Stephanie, but she stood back up. Sportacus ran to the front of the room, but bumped into Principal Humbert who was also headed for the two girls.

"Break it up!" The Principal shouted. "Or I'll have you both suspended for a week."

Stephanie was never a violent girl, but something nasty woke up inside of her. She had never suddenly hated someone so much. Her fist flew through the air, and landed on Amelia's shoulder blade. Her body backed up a few inches due to the hit.

As though it were expected, someone yelled, "_Catfight!"_

The crown was directly behind Stephanie. She knew it was there, and didn't want to trip. While Amelia regained her posture, Steph kicked it out of the way. Unfortunately, Amelia was quick enough to get another punch in, this time on Steph's stomach.

Now doubled over in pain, Stephanie felt not only physical discomfort, but emberassment as well. Suddenly, like a hurricane wind, Amelia scratched Stephanie's lower neck. She dragged her fingers to the top of the ivory dress and let out a loud roar as she ripped it to pieces. Stephanie yelped and wimpered, unaware that the entire student body was watching in astonishment, or that the pudgy Principal Humbert was fighting to pull Amelia from Steph's side, or even that Sportacus was trying to push through the thick audience to try and save his hero-in-training.

Stephanie felt numb, cold, and destroyed. A silence fell as she gathered fabric around her, in hopes that no one would stare because she was humilated and in her underwear. She was in the eye of the storm, unable to escape without running into trouble at some point. Principal Humbert held onto Amelia, who struggled before finally giving up. She accomplished revenge, and was content.

Then came the remainder of Hurricane Amelia. One student cleared their throat, which oddly enough sounded like a chuckle. The whole gym exploded with laughter. It was unclear whether they were laughing at Amelia's childish outburst or Steph's involuntary exposure, but it was clearly laughter.

Tears filled Stephanie's aching eyes. She started to sob uncontrollably and began to run towards the exit.

"Stephanie!" Sportacus ran after her, and noticed the laughing stopped altogether.

She ran down a dark hallway, eventually losing the bits of fabric hiding her underclothes. Steph didn't care, she just wanted to leave.

Down the same hall, Sportacus was quickly catching up. "Please, Steph! Wait."

Her sobs were worse now, black streams of mascara ran down Steph's cheeks like rivers of ink. She leaned against a locker and collapsed to the floor. A body hovered over her with immense sympathy.

"Steph," Sportacus worded softly, "Let's get you home."

He had never seen her look at him with such hurt before. It was depressing. Steph's sight was blurry, but she knew where his hand was outstretched. As Sport helped her up, he helped her put his light blue jacket on. Both of them remained speechless until they were outside, in front of Sportacus' airship.

"Sportacus," Stephanie's voice was drowned by her tears. "Can I stay with you tonight? I can't go home like this."

He didn't even have to answer. Sportacus called for his ladder and soon found himself being followed by Steph to his home. They entered and Steph took a good look around. She had been in here once a few years ago, and nothing changed since then.

"I think you should call your Mom and let her know where you are." Sportacus held back the urge to cry. Seeing anyone in an upset and emberassed state like this was gut-wrenching, and especially since it was Steph.

Thinking over her options, Stephanie replied, "I'll tell her I decided to leave early and go to Lazytown for the weekend. We can stop by my house in the morning and I can get some clothes. I don't know if I'm going to school Monday. There's a little over a month left of school and . . ."

The tears came flooding out once again. Sportacus closed the door and went to get his phone.

"I know you've been through hell tonight, Stephanie, but I'm here now, and won't let anything happen to you."

Stephanie took the phone and walked over to sit on Sportacus' bed. She wiped some of the tears from her face and cleared her throat before dialing home. It rang a few times before anyone picked up, but Steph was ready to lie to her Mother.

" . . . and Sportacus showed up. He was my date. The dance was nice, but I kind of hurt my ankle dancing, so I wanted to leave early."

The conversation was going smoothly so far, Sportacus thought.

She continued, "I'm going to send him in to get some of my clothes, since I don't want to put any pressure on my foot yet. . . . Yes, Mom, I promise to have him take me to the doctors in the morning. . . . I know that's the least he could do. Mom, let me finish. I'm going to stay in Lazytown for the weekend. No, he doesn't mind. Alright, I love you too. We'll be there in a bit. Yes, he'll ring the doorbell. My pajamas are in the second drawer. _I love you too. _Bye."

"I'm picking up your clothes?" Sportacus asked, his eyes widening.

"Don't worry, Mom's getting them together. You just need to stick with my story and retrieve my suitcase."

Sportacus nodded his head. He wondered, "Will you be alright?"

"Sure." Stephanie didn't sound convincing, but her reply was good enough considering her situation.

In a moment, Sportacus went to the front of his airship. He had trouble finding any other words to say to Steph, and wanted to give her some space. The airship began to move smoothly, almost as if it knew what path to take.

Still sitting on Sport's bed, Stephanie found herself exhausted with life. No matter how hard she fought for what was right in life, something always went wrong or not according to plan. Stephanie knew life was full of bad times as well as good, but she never guessed they could be as bad as getting a prom dress ripped apart in front of the whole school. At least Sportacus had been with her. She knew she owed him more thanks for his hospitality and understanding. Now all Steph had to do was wait for Monday to come. Steph considered the possibility that Nate would finally talk to her again, even if it was out of pity. She wanted to tell him how much of a jerk he was, but that she missed him and his lame jokes.

She wanted to tell Sportacus that letting her kiss him was a mistake.


	5. Airship Confessions

A/N: Told you to expect this chap really soon! hahaha. I HAVE CROSSOVER IDEAS!!

Oh, Just to be clear, this might not turn out the way you all think it will. It will be long, and there will be a turn of romance events in ways you don't expect. Or maybe you do...Maybe you're all psychic. hehehe.

Hey, everyone, go watch _P.S, I Love You. _It's the most wonderful movie in the universe. Bring Kleenex.

**Chapter Five: Airship Confessions**

Sportacus rang the doorbell of the Meanswell House. A woman with curlers in her hair greeted him with a smile and a pink suitcase.

"Hi, Sportacus. I appologize if bringing Stephanie to the doctor is going to be a hassle, but I suppose it's good for her to go have some fun this weekend before she has her final exams to study for."

With a smile on his face, Sportacus said, "It's no problem, Mrs. Meanswell. You know I would never keep Stephanie from a fun-filled weekend in Lazytown. It's her second home." He would've said something about Steph's ankle alibi, but wasn't going to lie unless he had to.

"I know, and I stay grateful for your continuous generosity and care for our darling daughter. My husband's getting in his pajamas right now, otherwise he'd be down to say hello." Mrs. Meanswell moved a stray hair away from her eyes. She always thought Sportacus was handsome and well-mannered, but somewhat too predictable for his good behaviour. Then again, she could trust him most with Stephanie, a plus in case she and her husband ever needed help.

With an outstretched hand, Sportacus took the suitcase and said his farewells. Mrs. Meanswell asked him to wish her daughter a good night, and to rest well. The walk to Sportacus' airship wasn't very enjoyable, for his inner eyes could only recall the torment Stephanie went through earlier.

She was on top of his bed, staring at the white wall in front of her. Stephanie didn't move an inch when Sportacus came back in. It seemed her world was crumbling in front of him, and he could only hope her head would remain lifted and see through to the light.

"Stephanie, I have your pajamas and everything. If you want to get changed, the bathroom is actually behind the wall you're staring at. It's small, but it's there." Sportacus placed the pink suitcase on his bed and walked towards the front of the airship. He started to peddle towards Lazytown.

At first, Stephanie stared at her suitcase with disgust. All these years of being a kind, loving girl had gone to waste. All of the happiness and grace had left in that instant of humiliation. Sure, it would be funny years from now, but the burning in her stomach remained. Little did she know, life for her was a puzzle with missing pieces. Pieces that she would have to hunt down and put together in order to completely know herself, and to live with more meaning. As she took her pajamas from the suitcase, Stephanie found herself almost laughing at them; Purple penguins were shown in a continuous pattern on a white fabric. Stephanie realized at that moment . . .

It was time to grow up.

Sportacus didn't realize that Stephanie stood behind him in her pajamas, folding her arms as if she were angry with him. She sat down and crossed her legs, soon tapping the Superhero on his broad shoulder.

"Oh!" He slowed his peddaling and looked quickly over his shoulder. Sportacus said, "I didn't know you were there. Do you need something?"

There was a pause before Steph replied. "Can we talk when we get to Lazytown?"

"Of course. We're almost there, so it won't be long."

Sportacus' answer was enough to send Steph calmly back to the bed. She lay on her back and sighed. It was true things were obviously going to be different from now on, especially with school. But Stephanie hadn't forgotten a certain kiss that Sportacus gently placed on her accepting lips. True, it had felt amazing and sent tingling sensations to parts of her body she never expected to react. However, Stephanie never pictured Sportacus as anything more than a friend. And now that she had tasted the sweetness of something other than fruit or candy, she wanted more. It was a desire never known to her, never dreamed of. She had felt a strong liking towards Nate, but didn't daydream of kissing him. Neither did she envision Sportacus' lips doing anything but moving to let words out of his perfect mouth. Stephanie's new lust scared her, but made her feel adventurous. Kissing was a poison to her, and it made her body bleed out hormones.

The airship came to a stop, right above Lazytown. In one flip, Sportacus was out of his cockpit and on his way to Steph.

"You wanted to talk to me, Steph?" Sportacus asked, wondering if it would possibly concern their sensual encounter at the prom.

"Yeah," She replied, "I feel exposed. Everyone saw it. Nate, Tiffany, and my principal. What do I do?"

Sportacus knelt down to Stephanie's eye level. She rolled on her side to face him.

"Honestly," He frowned, "I don't know."

For a superhero, not knowing how to answer a problem was devastating.

"Should I even bother going back to school?"

"Of course. If you go back, you'll show how strong you are. No one can touch that. You know," Sport's voice softened, "being a superhero doesn't mean physical strength all the time. It means proving to others and, more importantly to yourself that just because trouble comes along doesn't mean it can destroy you. Show your strength and you will win."

It was the answer Stephanie was searching for. She knew her superhero would say something to make her confidence grow just so to spark a memory in her mind of how strong she really was. Her thoughts swirled, most of them echoing in her mind that the only way out of a bad situation is to keep moving.

"When the going gets tough . . ." Sportacus didn't finish his cliche remark.

Stephanie sat up and tried to form a smile on her face. "Thanks, Sportacus, you've always been such a helpful person, always knowing how to make someone feel better. I know I need to go back to school Monday, even if it means being laughed at. I can deal with it and show them I'm not afraid. For the longest time I've let people walk all over me. Not anymore."

"See?" Sportacus added, "In a way, this experience has been a stepping stone for you. You've grown up a little more because of it. Aren't you relieved knowing how strong you really are?"

Stephanie nodded. She was still upset over the Prom, but agreed with Sportacus. Nothing would get better if she hid from her problems.

It only took a second before Sportacus decided to sit next to Steph on his bed. He looked at her cute pajamas and smiled. Something inside of him awoke. He pictured the kiss again and again in his mind, which was somewhat selfish considering the circumstances. But nothing could tear the feeling of her lips on his away from his mind. He was a man who had not felt a woman's touch for too many years. He wanted to feel it again and again until he died with pleasure.

"I want to ask you something, Stephanie." He spoke kindly, words forming inside of his watering mouth.

With raised eyebrows, Stephanie said, "Go on."

It took an emotional boot to kick Sportacus in the heart before he could speak. "Did you enjoy kissing me?"

"Wha-?" She stuttered, "I . . . umm . . .d-didn't think ab-about it all that much."

"Then," Sportacus cupped her chin. "maybe you should."

He lifted her chin slightly into the air and placed his lips upon hers. He never wanted Stephanie this much before, and it surprised both him and his _member._ She had always been the pink-haired, hyper-active girl-next-door. Now she was on his bed, vulnerable and impressionable as wet cement. Her body went limp as Sportacus wrapped his arms around her waist.

A moment passed with light kissing. Stephanie tried to enjoy it as much as last time, but found her mood dropping.

"Mm-wait" She pushed away. "You need to tell me why you're doing this."

Sportacus was taken aback by her comment, but replied. "Stephanie, I need . . . want to make you happy. I think . . . I think I _love _you."

"You . . . You don't love me."

"I think I do. We've been through so much together, and I really feel a connection. I'm sorry if I'm scaring you right now, but I can't stop thinking about you."

Stephanie knew she didn't feel the same for him. A romantic relationship would jeapordize their amazing friendship, and she couldn't have that happen. Then again, a new side of Stephanie awoke, filling her with lustful thoughts. So what if she didn't love him yet? After so many years of knowing Sportacus, she had finally begun to see him as a man; A man who could provide security and pleasure. Showing him care in return was the only logical thing to do in order to lock her life into safe mode.

"Maybe," She smirked and said, "just maybe, we can work something out. You say you feel this for me, but I've only begun to see you in a way other than friendship. If we take this slow, perhaps things will work themselves out and help me discover you."

Sportacus kissed Stephanie on the cheek. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Steph," He spoke clearly, "that's all I ask of you."


	6. A Rotten Weekend

A/N: Hope you like!! Oh, yes, after this chapter is posted, I'm changing the rating to M. Thank you all for your support and I'm glad to bring this story to your eager minds.

Now that this is rated M, I can use correct terms instead of cutesy things, like "member" We are all grown ups here and can hear words... right? good. Sorry it took so long. I hope you guys know that I really want to finish all of my unfinished LT fics (whole two of them) by the end of summer.

**Chapter Six: A Rotten Weekend**

Perhaps it was the smell of fresh oranges that made Stephanie jolt up from her bed, or maybe it was the feeling of being watched. Whatever it was, Stephanie felt hungry and nervous. Sportacus clearly sat at the edge of his bed, admiring Steph's sleepy eyes upon their slow opening. The morning began with enough anxiety to blanket Lazytown completely three times. There was no way anyone would get out alive.

"Hello, Stephanie." Sportacus greeted.

Stephanie sat up and stared blankly into ocean blue eyes.

"Would you like some breakfast? I have oranges . . . your favorite."

"I'm not hungry." She heard her stomach growl. "I'll eat later."

"Are you going to do anything special today?" Sport asked. "Do you need any company?"

Stephanie slipped out of the bedsheets onto the white floor. "I'm going to my Uncle's and relaxing. Other than that, I hope to have a quiet day."

After taking an orange from a bowl of fruit nearby, Stephanie began to wonder if she was even hungry. Breakfast was always an important thing to her, but this morning she felt indifferent to habits. On the bed again, Sportacus watched as Steph peeled away the layer of bright skin from the fruit. Juice ran along Steph's fingers and dripped to the floor. She seemed uninterrupted by this.

"You're dripping orange juice everywhere, Stephanie. Could you be more careful, please?"

Steph looked at him with a storm in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Sportacus felt uncomfortable.

The orange fell to the white floor, staining it with anger.

"Everything must be so perfect for you," Steph began. "All you have to worry about is a floor. I'm leaving."

"No, wait!" Sportacus stood and took Stephanie's arm gently in his grasp.

She yanked her arm away from him and charged out of sight.

Sportacus glared at the orange mess on the floor; Juice leaked slowly from it's insides. Instantly, he stomped on the fruit and felt the wetness seep into his shoe. His frown deepened as he realized that nothing could take away the harsh words from his favorite girl.

Stephanie had taken her suitcase and changed into normal clothes before descending to the ground below. She straightened her back and walked towards her Uncle Milford's house. He answered lovingly, welcoming her back for the weekend and asking her how prom was. She lied, of course, telling her Uncle it was the most fun she'd ever had.

When Steph reached her room, her suitcase dropped on the floor just before she hit her bed full force. Steph began to tear up, but held the sadness behind her eyes tight like a clenched fist. It was unnatural for her to bottle any kind of emotion, but what was she to do? As she contemplated in her room alone, it was clear to her that she could never love Sportacus the way he wanted her to. Her heart belonged to no one, and would always remain so. It was a depressing thought; however, Steph knew it was true. If she couldn't even be with a boy she'd been best friends with for years, there was no way a lifetime pal would work out as a significant other.

A bedside clock chimed twelve times. It was noon. Time for lunch.

"Stephanie," Milford called from the bottom of the staircase. "Will you be eating lunch with your friends today? I've packed a picnic for you to bring as a surprise. Bologna sandwiches, apple slices, and fruit punch."

She had almost fallen asleep just lying in her bed. Stephanie had been in deep thought for about two hours. Nothing shook her from the trance. She knew Milford was talking, though, and tried to process his words.

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute." She bellowed from her room.

In a moment or two, Steph finally picked herself up and looked in her vanity mirror. With a quick swish of eyeshadow and a splash of lip gloss, Stephanie was ready to face the public. The first steps down her stairs were the hardest. She wanted to be left alone.

"There you are," Milford began. "I was wondering if you were ever coming downstairs."

Steph replied, "I was reading. Now that I've rested awhile, I think I'm ready for a good lunch with good friends."

Milford smiled. He handed Steph a wicker picnic basket and a purple frisbee.

"You didn't have to get me a new frisbee, Uncle Milford. I haven't played for a year or two."

"Well, it won't do me any good. Who am I going to play with? Bessie doesn't really play sports, you know." Milford's mood suddenly dropped a few degrees.

Steph thanked her Uncle and wished him a nice afternoon. She left the house, hoping not to see Sportacus the rest of the day. Once Steph reached a little hill near Lazytown's Playground, she put the picnic basket down. The weather wasn't too bad; Sun was out to play with no clouds in sight. Steph thought the sky was perfectly blue like Sportacus' eyes.

When all was quiet, Stephanie placed the frisbee on the ground with the picnic basket.

"Stephanie!"

An excited Trixie ran over to Steph's side, along with Ziggy and Stingy.

"Hey everyone." Steph said, "My Uncle packed us a picnic. I figured one of you would see me on this hill."

"We used to sled down this hill in winter," Trixie exclaimed.

Ziggy grinned from ear to ear and said, "We spotted you a mile away."

Pixel soon appeared, carrying a football under his arm. He had become more muscular and athletic over his teenage years, forever catching Trixie's gaze. He didn't know she had a crush on him, though. Once everyone was settled on the long green grass, the picnic began. Stephanie pulled out the sandwiches, apples, and juiceboxes for her friends. To her, there was nothing wrong with drinking a juicebox.

"So how are you, Steph?" Pixel asked.

She replied, "Good, I suppose. Just dreading graduation. It's right around the corner, you know."

"I'm next," said Stingy. "Next year is _my_ year to graduate. You can all start saving up now. I'm asking for a car as a present."

"It's not your birthday, Stingy. I think a car is a little too much to ask for." Ziggy spoke common sense, hoping Stingy would agree.

Stingy grunted and said, "I can ask for anything I want. Mother says she and Dad will most likely comply with my wishes for a certain price. I just have to continue receiving a three-point-nine grade point average and keep up with chores."

"Oh," Trixie mumbled, "you're just a show off. Stephanie is still top in her class. Isn't that right?"

Stephanie blushed a deep shade like the rouge on Bessie's cheeks. Thinking logically, Steph chamged the subject.

She took the last bite of her sandwich and asked, "Does anyone want to play frisbee now? We can eat the apples later on."

"I'm in," shouted Trixie. She smiled wide enough to show off her pearly whites.

After the remainder of the group heard Trixie, they decided to be part of it too.

"Alright, so we're just going to play with no rules and no points until we get the hang of it." Pixel suggested. "That way, everyone who hasn't touched a frisbee in over a year can become more comfortable. Sound good?"

The small group agreed.

The frisbee was whipped into the air, a flying saucer whizzing by without a care in the world. Stephanie wasn't supposed to be having fun. With a tight grasp on the frisbee and a quick launch into air, she watched the toy fly to Stingy. Her heart pounded with excitement. She missed her friends. She missed laughing and playing. Stephanie missed childhood.

On the other hand, growing up for Stephanie was a picnic; Never a day went by that she didn't smile. Once high school began, work was tougher and friends were more dramatic. Stephanie kept her chin up, never caving in to peer pressure. And now . . . her senior year of high school comes rolling in like thunder on a beautiful, cloudless day. Stephanie started feeling like she was drowning in a pool of frustration.So, being with the only true friends she ever had was very comforting. In fact, she even let slip the events of prom from her mind.

The frisbee landed in Stephanie's hand once more. Another loud whiz by her ears signalled a perfect throw. Frisbees everywhere would be jealous of how well Steph threw hers. It gained speed and height as it continued to spin forwards. Finally, the dizzying frisbee stopped.

It fell to the ground after hitting Robbie Rotten in the chest.


	7. Spin, Spin Frisbee

A/N: YAY Thank you! I'm back. Well, what happened was..I moved over a year ago and I guess it effected my writing more than anything.. I used to have a beautiful view of my back yard at my old house. This new house I see road and one tree.. So, my inspiration was gone for a long time. I don't know what's got me writing now. I guess my love of writing has been backed up so much that I have enough motivation to write now.

Thanks for waiting for me.

By the way, you know I adore love triangles, but this one is more direct.

**Chapter 7: Spin, Spin, Frisbee **

The frisbee didn't hurt Robbie. It annoyingly hit him square in the chest and fell to his feet. One swift grasp put the frisbee into an imprisoned frenzy of Robbie's fingers.

"Sorry, Robbie." Stephanie searched Robbie's face for anger.

At first, Robbie squinted his eyes. His furrowed brows covered half of his eyelids. He gripped onto the frisbee harder, knuckles turning white.

"Can I have my frisbee back?" asked Stingy.

"He looks about ready to kill someone." Trixie blurted.

Stephanie took a deep breath. She grunted and stomped forwards. "Give it back."

"Feisty one today, aren't you?" Robbie mumbled, "An attitude will get you nowhere. I'll just be taking this frisbee with me for now. Perhaps you teenie-boppers will keep quiet."

"What?" Pixel shouted. "You can't steal that from us! It's ours."

Robbie chuckled, "You think anyone will care besides you five if I steal a frisbee? You're insane! I'm going back home now. Don't try and stop me."

"Robbie!" Ziggy called out.

Ignoring the group as usual, Robbie started to walk away. The wind blew through his thick black hair. It felt so good to be bad. With the teenagers' frisbee, Robbie could safely say he had won a battle once and for all. He had been in the right place at the right time, able to steal a bit of happiness from each _'wannabe child.' _

"Now what?" Ziggy asked Trixie.

Trixie plopped onto the grass and sighed. Stingy knelt down, Ziggy sat, and Pixel collapsed. Stephanie stood, opening her eyes wider to her surroundings.

The beautiful blue sky with mashmallow clouds, the birds chirping in tall trees, and sounds of a whispering wind all made Stephanie smile - until now. She wondered how something as simple as a frisbee being taken from them could be so upsetting when there were so many other things in the world - terrible things - that happened every second of every day. The simplest situations turned into complicated problems which were filled with unneccessary drama. A frisbee . . . A frisbee caused her friends to fall to their demise. The grass below her was a shining lake of pessimism. It was a melodramatic stage for her friends to drop the curtain on. And she was the stage manager who had to keep the audience from leaving forever.

Stephanie looked down at her tired friends. She glanced ahead towards Robbie's lair. Her choice to follow him would probably be troublesome, but she knew there was no other way to stop Robbie from being such a jerk. Enough was enough.

"I'll be back." Steph simply stated.

Four pairs of eyes glared at Steph in shock.

Without any explanation, Stephanie left to pursue Robbie Rotten. His footprints were still freshly imprinted in the dirt.

The home of Robbie Rotten lay deep beneath the grassy green surface of a field. A billboard stood in front of a secret entrance to his underground home. Stephanie had never stepped foot in Robbie's house before, but she knew it existed. Robbie had to live somewhere, after all.

"Yeah," Steph muttered sarcastically, "there's always a way."

Step by step, she climbed the blue ladder. Reaching the top, Stephanie carefully maneuvered herself to the entrance. She opened it slowly, scared that any quick movements would cause her to lose balance. Inside she went.

Robbie Rotten was a man of very sharp senses. He heard Stephanie's footsteps on the roof of his house and smelled her fruity perfume the second she opened the entrance. Her soft footsteps caused Robbie to wish he had an actual visitor, and not some kid-at-heart trying to ruin Robbie's plans.

"Pinkie," He shouted, "What do you think you're doing in my house?"

Stephanie stepped out from a dark corner. "I want my frisbee back, and I'm not giving in to your childishness this time."

"What a party pooper you are." Robbie took the frisbee off of his fuzzy orange chair. "You don't expect me to just hand it to you, do you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, you're obviously out of your mind."

Steph asked, "What do you want me to do? Wrestle you for it?" She raised her voice unintentionally, "It's just a frisbee! Give it back."

"You must be having that time of the month," Robbie blurted. "You're never this angry with me."

"Yeah . . ." Steph explained, "Well, I'm sick of your bullshit. Sportacus is never going to leave Lazytown, and no one will ever care about you as much as him either. So get off of the pity-me-marry-go-round you've been on forever and get over yourself."

His dark brown eyes fell to the floor in a lost gaze. Robbie had never been so insulted in his life. The beating of his heart slowed.

"Robbie," Stephanie took one step closer to him. Her voice gently flowed, "I didn't mean to . . ."

"Stephanie," Robbie began quietly. "You don't know anything. You're too wrapped up in a blanket of drama to see what's going on. If only you could open your eyes." He raised the frisbee in the air and released, allowing it to spin away.

Without warning, Stephanie felt her eyes tear up. Neither one of them had ever talked with such hatred to each other. She wondered what was wrong with Robbie.

"Listen Robbie, I am sorry for saying such harsh words to you. I'll leave you be. Apparently you are not in a social mood either. Just for the record, my eyes are open. I have a lot on my shoulders right now, so I'd appreciate if you didn't give me a hard time this weekend. It's only Saturday afternoon, after all." Stephanie knew she said too much. She was always nervous about being too open with Robbie. He wasn't the caring type.

At first, Robbie would've let Stephanie leave. However, he could tell something was not quite right with his pink-haired-friend. He saw the red in her eyes. She was going to cry.

"Tell me, Stephanie," He started. "Are you alright? You seem less pink than usual."

"I'm fine." She said. "I'm just tired."

The room silenced. Robbie wanted to say more, but held back.

Another step closer.

A new sense filled the air. Stephanie realized Robbie was holding back as well. They wanted to admit their problems to one another, but knew it could not happen so easily. For years they had been nothing but acquaintances. Now that Stephanie had aged and matured, she wanted more. She wanted a real friend out of Robbie Rotten. He would understand her problems as an outcast. He was one too.

"I know I'm not a talkative person," said Robbie. "but if you ever need someone to rant at, I'm always here."

The shock of Robbie's statement caused a bubble of nerves to form in Stephanie's stomach. She imagined Robbie had a fight with his brain before deciding to speak kindly.

"Thanks." Steph said.

Robbie declared, "You'd better get back to your friends before they think I kidnapped you."

"Yes, I should."

"See you later, Pinkie."

Stephanie couldn't say bye. She turned and walked away. Her care for the frisbee had diminished to noghting. She left the home of Robbie Rotten empty handed.

The walk back to the center of Lazytown took longer than Stephanie expected. She stopped a few times to forcefully stop thinking of Robbie. For some reason he had been kind to her. She knew her damp eyes gave away her upset feelings, but she didn't cry in front of the man. And then Steph thought about what the outcome would be if she had cried in front of him. Robbie responded differently to emotions than normal people. Was there a chance that he'd care? Stephanie reached the hill where her friends were and was greeted cheerfully.

"Did you get my frisbee back?" Stingy asked.

A pair of eyes widened. Stephanie forgot to take the frisbee back.

"Robbie must have scared her away. He's so annoying." Pixel added.

"No," Steph responded, "I just couldn't find him. He hid somewhere good. I'll buy another one for us soon. Let's play tag for now."

So the group of friends began to play tag, each one of them thinking about the game with the exception of Stephanie. Her mind once again landed on Sportacus, and then on Robbie. Spotacus was a bigger problem though; Stephanie didn't love him the way he loved her. She considered a future with him and realized it would fail. She'd only be hurting him.

Although she didn't love Sportacus, her lust for him grew. Kissing was only a jimmy on top of a very delicious ice cream sundae.


	8. Please Stay, Rainy Day

A/N: Alright, so I have a million fanfics I'm working on at once. What a good idea...not! haha I can do it. I'm trying not to put everything on here at once. I even have three fics that I began but aren't on fanfic yet. Want to know what they are? Yeah, well you have to wait. Hehehe.

You are all going to love me.

Oh . . . Stephie and the Beast will be updated in the near future, but I have some awesome LT fics I'm insterested in starting before I go back to that. I want to get them out before I forget. Hehe.

**Chapter 8: please Stay, Rainy Day**

Sunday came rolling in with a misty rain and cloudy skies. Stephanie felt relieved from any obligations to play outside with her friends. She smiled at the thought of an actual day off to relax and think.

Uncle Milford was cooking pancakes for breakfast. His niece laughed at the white flour on his nose and cheek.

Steph normally found rain to be depressing. She stared out the window, sighed, and took the first bite of breakfast. Her stomach grumbled; It wanted more.

"What will you do today, Stephanie?" Milford asked.

"Hmm," she replied, "I'm probably going to clean my room a bit. Maybe I'll dance too."

After the last of Stephanie's pancake was consumed, she went to her room.

Clouds continued to weep upon the earth, which sent shivers down Stephanie's spine. As she lay on her bed facing the ceiling, her thoughts scattered. Sportacus' handsome face flashed like lightning in her mind's eye. Steph had two choices: Allow Sportacus to drive her home in his airship, or beg Uncle Milford to travel three hours. Milford wouldn't mind visiting his brother and sister-in-law, but Steph hated imposing. With another few minutes of simply staring out the window, Stephanie fell into a deep sleep.

0o0o

"-and since you and I have both known her for so long," said Sportacus, "I wanted to ask for your advice."

Robbie Rotten stared at Sportacus as if he were the next prey of a fiercely handsome and deadly animal. What most shocked him didn't even involve Sportacus' random appearance or reason for coming, but the gall he had for bringing up their current subject after years of being enemies.

"It's nothing serious, but I'd appreciate your honesty." Sportacus impatiently tapped his fingers along Robbie's orange chair.

"Alrighty Sporty-pants." Robbie folded his arms and answered firmly, "I'll tell you what you need to know . . . for a price."

There wasn't a doubt in Sportacus' mind that Robbie would bribe him to leave Lazytown in order to hear any answers.

Robbie planned on ordering Sportacus to leave Lazytown forever. However, he changed his mind the moment he saw Sportacus' firey glare.

"Alright." Robbie stepped back and said, "Maybe I'll tell you for free. What do you want to know?"

"Do you think Stephanie would ever consider me something more than a friend?" Sportacus asked quickly so he didn't back out like a coward.

"I . . .I'm not sure you should be asking me that, Sporty."

"Why not?" Sportacus pouted.

After letting a discouraging sigh escape his lips, Robbie answered honestly. "I simply don't care if she fancies you or not, Sportadance. Your love life is none of my business, and I will never care about Stephanie's either."

"Robbie," Sportacus added, "I'm not asking you enemy to enemy. I'm asking you man-to-man in hopes that you can shed some light on the subject."

"Alright. Here's the deal Spiffercus. I don't care." Robbie's runaway thoughts were the train carts without a track. Despite his hatred for Sportacus, he had an epiphany.

As the two stood silent for a moment, Robbie realized that his place in life very much allowed access to see what Stephanie really thought of Sportacus. Robbie felt it necessary to then explore this possible plan and its rewards. If Sportacus is happy with the outcome, Robbie would no longer hear his whining. On the other hand, Sportacus might become depressed and look to Robbie for grown male support. Either way, Robbie gains trust and respect. Ultimately, the chance to rid of Sportacus stood at the goal like a trophy for such deceit. . . .and who said Robbie would tell the truth?

Robbie patted Sportacus on the shoulder and said, "I know what I can do for you."

0o0o

_There's nothing here for me. Nothing there either. I need to live on as if prom night didn't happen. Somehow, I must overcome this . . . But if I ignore it all and tuck the pain away it won't hurt anymore. _

_And Nathaniel . . . He was a lost cause from the beginning, but it still bothers me. Why did I have to like him so much? All I got in the end was a red face and boiling anger. How does that help my life?_

_To think that I always thought beauty permanently engraved itself into each ad every single moment in a person's life. I was so dumb to even imagine being a girlfriend of a nice man. And Sportacus can never see me the way I want him to see me. Not as a life-long friend with sexual tension, but a woman with emotional needs._

Stephanie dragged her feet out of bed. She slept most of the day away. The rain stopped, leaving the world drenched in its gloomy showers.

"Uncle Milford?" Stephanie walked downstairs into the living room.

Milford turned the television set lower and faced his niece. "Yes, Stephanie?"

"Would it be alright if you brought me home instead of Sportacus? I really don't want to be in the air tonight. I think I ate something bad and it's not agreeing with me." Stephanie hated to lie, but there was no choice.

"Sure, honey. I'll be ready in about an hour if you want to say goodbye to your friends."

With that said, Stephanie ran back to her room to gather her belongings. She felt no reason to say goodbye to her friends today. Her new indifferent attitude slowly oozed from the deepest darkest corner of her mind.

0o0o

Sportacus paced. In another room, a clock's ticking faintly sounded each second. He couldn't believe he accepted Robbie's offer. He would not only find out Stephanie's feelings for Sportacus, but Robbie would convince her to be his girlfriend. If all went well, Sportacus somehow believed his end of the bargain would evaporate.

On the other hand, if Sportacus really did have to leave Lazytown forever, he hoped for Stephanie's accompaniment. Nothing compared to the thought of losing a home and a best friend. Sportacus knew what it felt like to be disappointed. He didn't, however, know the terrible pains of being heartbroken. This of all things scared him the most in the world. Death dared not compare to the feeling of being dead while alive. What Sportacus understood of a heartbreak included worse-case scenarios of suicidal tendencies to not-as-severe nights of endless tears. Either way, he never wanted to fall victim to such agony.

0o0o

Being rotten was Robbie's _forte_. Never in his twenty-plus years of life did he imagine portraying the little warmth he held in his heart. As he sat in his fuzzy orange chair, he conjured the plan with more detail and depth. He would disguise himself as a senior in Stephanie's high school. The only problem was sneaking into the school and staying there without being noticed or seeming suspicious. No trouble; Robbie knew how to lie with a straight face.

"Stephanie has no idea what's about to happen. I'm going to make her change her mind about Sportacus forever."

The truth in Robbie's statement scared him a bit. Two possible paths lay before him. To go down one would land him on Sportacus good side, except for exiling him from Lazytown afterwards. On the other hand, Robbie Rotten could very well live up to his name and forever scar the two secret lovers. He felt like the Grinch in a way . . .

_To give the presents back or not to give them back? That is the question. Do I care enough to see them both happy and out of my life simutaneously? Or shall I cause chaos? Hmm. Decisions, decisions._

The Master of Disguise carefully picked apart each scenario. A malicious grin formed from ear to ear, causing even the mice to cower in fear.

"Yes," Robbie said to himself, "Pinky is such a gullible girl, after all. I'm sure after I'm through with her she won't know which way is up. Her emotions will be so overwhelmed she will have wished to be someone else, somewhere else. Ha! Robbie Rotten . . . **is a genius**."

0o0o

Rain plopped on the outside of Milford's car. Down the window they slid, not caring which path was the right one. Stephanie wished life were that simple: Land wherever, go wherever, and repeat once back in the comfort of a cloudy haven.

"Well, Stephanie, we're off!" Milford glanced over at his niece. He made sure Stephanie had her seatbelt on. Milford took driving as serious as a funeral.

Steph replied, "Good. Don't mind me, I think I'm going to listen to my headphones. Rain makes me think a lot and music helps me concentrate. Maybe I'll think of a good farewell speech for Graduation."

"No problem, Stephie!"

The Oldsmobile crawled like a turtle onto the slippery roads. They reflected a wet world of imperfections that Stephanie now saw in a new perspective.


	9. Robin Rottling

**Chapter 9: Robin Rottling**

Manic Monday came rolling in like the western winds during drought. Stephanie dragged herself out of bed with a frown on her face. Today she had to see Amelia and Nate go at it like two members of an endangered species.

"Stephanie!" A single friendly voice was heard.

Shutting her locker, Stephanie looked for whoever spoke to her.

Tiffany bounced down the hall expressionless, carrying her books like a newborn baby. She stopped at her friend's side and faced her with hope.

"How are you feeling, Steph?"

"Fine," Steph lied. "I'm going to pretend nothing ever happened. Things will be normal today as they were before prom night."

Tiffany smiled. "I knew you'd be the same Stephanie. I have to dart off to English class, so I hope you have a great day. I'll catch you later!"

"See ya."

Stephanie sat down in her Math class. She felt out of place and very uncomfortable. Her heart pounded in her ears, palms sweated slightly. Nathaniel soon walked in with one of his buddies. They sat in their usual seats right behind Stephanie. The presence felt beyond abnormal like something from a sci-fi movie. Stephanie played the helpless girl who'd soon become the aliens' dinner.

"Our team is going to pound the Gashton Gaters next week." Nathan shouted to his friend Derek.

Derek replied with just as much excitement. "Totally! I'm gonna smash their brains in with my slam dunks. No one can beat me."

"No one 'cept maybe Kyle Barns and his fist if you get him mad enough. Last year he practically chased you down the court just for stealing the ball from one of his goon friends. imagine if you steal it from him? You'll die in mid-dunk."

Stephanie listened to the back-and-forth banter from Nathan's new friend.

_He never used to talk to jocks so . . .enthusiastically, _Stephanie pondered. _Maybe he's doing this to successfully ignore me. I wish he'd talk to me._

"Hello." A stranger entered the room and smiled.

Pinky's eyes lifted slowly while her head stayed down. She took in the stranger's appearance and quickly calculated him as a new student. But, why so late in the year?

"Class," Mrs. Conners entered the class. She put her briefcase on her desk and announced, "This is our new transfer student, Robin Rottling. He's just transfered from . . . Where did you say you transfered from again?"

The male spotted a _Gashton High Gaters_ t-shirt from the back of the room. He said, "I'm from Gashton High School." The voice held a certain familiar accent. "I transfered here because I recently moved and my school is too far from where I live now to board the bus or ask a parent to bring me. So, I'm here now, ready to graduate this year."

"Thank you for that sparkling introduction," Mrs. Conners smirked. "You may sit down now."

Robin Rottling spotted the only vacant seat next to a pink-haired girl. He sat down. With one hand, he brushed off some lint from his dark purple polo and rested the other hand on his dark blue pant leg.

Mrs. Conners spoke up once again, "Let's get to work now."

Stephanie peeked at the black-haired transfer student. Her attention strayed from school work. Perhaps this new student could be a new friend; A way to get even with Nathaniel and show him just how easy it is for her to flirt with guys.

"Hi," Stephanie whispered to Robin. "Just to let you know, this class sucks."

Robbie had to remind himself of who he was playing. He had never heard Stephanie swear before, and was quite attracted to the idea of her rebel side. Quickly, Robbie adjusted his shirt once more and smiled.

"I guess. My class after this should be a hoot. I have Physical Education." Robin wiped the smile from his face.

Stephanie grinned, "So do I. I'll have to show you how mean I am on the basketball court."

Robbie knew Stephanie would take a liking to Robin, but never expected the immediate response. It excited him. His plan was destined to be successful.

"Please take out your books," Mrs. Conners ordered, "and turn to page two-hundred nine. We'll continue with my lecture on the calculus chain rule and how to understand it more thoroughly."

Stephanie sighed. Math was her worst subject, yet she was somehow accepted in Calculus for her senior year. To the right of her, Robin shook nervously. Stephanie wanted to ask him if everything was alright, but guessed he was just nervous from the sudden transfer.

"Can anyone tell me where to use the chain rule in this problem?" Asked Mrs. Conners.

The classroom remained still as a mountain.

Mrs. Conners smirked and said, "Stephanie? Can you tell me?"

The pink in Stephanie's cheeks darkened. She shook her head.

"People! This work is crucial to your future." Mrs. Conners' voice boomed over the students' heads. "If you want to graduate, pay attention and learn this stuff! It's not going anywhere. The Calculus final is in a few weeks and I don't plan on making it easy. Now, can anyone enlighten me with the answer?"

A few hands shot in the air. Stephanie slumped in her chair as if she'd been pulled by an unseen black hole. Robin poked her. Steph's attention remained unatainable. He poked her again.

"I don't want to talk right now." Stephanie whispered.

Robin raised his hand.

Stephanie glanced at him.

Mrs. Conners called on him. "Yes, Mr. Rottling?"

"I was wondering where I'll be using calculus in my life." He blurted.

Stephanie's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Conners sneered.

Robin continued talking, "Earlier you said we need to learn this, but I see no reason to. I don't understand any of it, and never want to. I've gone all my life without needing this subject. Why is it so important?"

There was no problem with Robin's question because it wasn't rude, but honest. His tone of voice held no aggression. The teacher looked at Robin as if she were pondering a punishment.

"Nice tongue, Mr. Rottling. Though it's your first day, you think it's _wise _to be wise. I think not. Next time you question your learning criteria with such pompous attitude, you'll be assigned twice as much homework as the rest of the class." Mrs. Conners continued with her lesson, ignoring Robin completely.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. She whispered to Robin, "Why would you do that?"

"It's called stalling, Stephanie."

With five minutes left of class, Steph saw what Robbie meant. The more the teacher became distracted with scolding students, the more time wasted.

The bell rang prominently, sending students into a mental state much like Pavlov's dogs. They left the classroom and flooded each hall of the school. Robin stayed by Stephanie's side, paranoia biting at his side. His hand quickly dropping after reaching to her hand for guidance. Robin was a lost child in the big city, following the only sanity he knew. Little did he know, sanity was a double-edged sword that could cut into its very opposite. Its trickery could cause even criminals to think their lifestyle was acceptable.

Stephanie felt like talking to Robin, but wanted to keep to herself and her swirling thoughts. The agony of seeing Nate crash through the croud of students towards a glowing figure made Stephanie's heart leap into her throat. Amelia stood at her open locker, peering into a mirror with puckered lips. Her fire-brick lipstick blinded Stephanie even from her far distance. Robin slowed down so he wouldn't pass Steph. When they stopped completely, he gazed at the mysterious woman who pecked Nate's cheek with her barbaric lips.

"You ok?" Robin asked Stephanie, who appeared waxlike.

She whimpered, "....yeah..."

Amelia, Nate's lighthouse, brought him in with an intoxicating beam. Their tongues danced in front of everyone passing by. With tilted heads, Nate took the chance to peek at Stephanie. She saw this. The chunks rose.

Slamming through the bathroom door, Stephanie didn't give one sweet shit who she hit. Her body akwardly threw itself into a stall and doubled over. The stall wasn't shut.

"Oh my God!" Lily ran to her co-cheerleader's side. She put a gentle hand on Stephanie's back.

"I'm fine, leave me be." Steph shifted her head and saw her friend.

Lily questioned with shaking hands, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Steph said. She stood and flushed the toilet. "Just a bad reaction."

The two left the stall. Stephanie glanced at herself in the mirror and wiped her mouth with her wrist. She turned the faucet on and scrubbed her hands once . . . twice . . . three times.

"Geez, Steph, you really like to be clean."

Stephanie scrubbed harder.

Lily shut the faucet. "Can you tell me what's wrong now?"

"I saw Nate kiss Amelia. They were making out in the halld and he gave me a look like _now you know I really don't like you anymore._"

"He's going out with Amelia now. They went on a double with Paul and I Sunday night. They really hit it off at prom. In fact, they got my car steamed up! So wait," Lily frowned and asked, "what did you have a bad reaction to?"

Stephanie sighed. Lily wasn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree, but her high spot in social class kept her strung on with the rest of them.

Another lump rose in Stephanie's throat. This time she closed the stall door.


	10. Post Regurgitation and Dodgeball

_A/N: Let's refrain from ball jokes, shall we?_

**Chapter 10: Post-Regurgitation & Dodgeball**

Not only was Nate dating Amelia, but Lily, a trusted friend, was inviting the two-faced demon on double dates. Stephanie could not stand it. She threw open the bathroom door, this time hitting someone hard.

"Sorr-" Steph stopped.

"Will you watch where you're going?" Robin rubbed his nose.

The hall was bare aside from Steph and Robin. Everyone was in class already.

"Why'd you wait for me?" Wondered Steph.

Robin answered with a slight attitude, "Well, I was worried. You ran off when those two . . ._people_ started kissing."

"That's none of your business. You could have gone to class. Nevermind waiting to pester me after being sick."

"You tossed your cookies?" Robin shot. "I can see why you got sick from that view! Nasty tongues everywhere, drooling, slobbering. Looked like a dog licking a fresh bowl of water."

Stephanie smirked. Not often did a new friend seem so open.

She said, "I guess I should apologize for hitting you with the door. However, there really was no reason to wait for me."

Shrugging, Robin held in his comments. He wanted to tell Stephanie to bugger off and stop being so down in the dumps. If_ Robbie _was so revolted by kissing, why shouldn't Pinky be? It was a new common ground for them. Robbie held in his cheering and kept together his character. Maybe they would see eye to eye more than ever as equal-students, rather than true-form-enemies.

_Pinky is more like me than I knew. I wonder if she likes cake too. Perhaps she likes wreaking havoc. We could have some fun in this boring institution. Just imagine if she becomes friends with me. No more Sportacus- Then again, I did promise him I'd somehow talk Stephanie into giving him a chance. I guess I'll just goof off for the time being until I make up my final decision._

"I don't really know where the gymnasium is, Stephanie. I had no choice but to wait for you." Robin's sudden answer halfway down the hall cut the air silent air between the two.

Silence continued to pull Stephanie's voicebox. Words were not easy to come by at this shy moment between strangers. Never before had Stephanie struggled making friends. Now, with so much stress, her confidence gradually declined. It wasn't just prom's humility that caused her to crumble, but the thought of losing her closest friend and only possible romance.

The gym held over thirty students for Stephanie's one class. She and Robbie walked towards the teacher.

"Stephanie and a new kid. Great." Began Mrs. Burrowes. She rolled her eyes. "I think this is the third time you've been late, Stephanie. One more and you recieve detention. Robin Rottling, is it? They give you Stephanie as a tour guide? Why are you late?"

"I visited the nurses office to see if my parents dropped off my medicine. Is that alright?" Robin smirked.

The bulky gym teacher spoke again, "Fine. Next time get a note. You and Stephanie are teaming up with the dodgeball players. Get changed as quick as possible. Today's game will not stop to accomodate your tardiness."

"Uh. . ." Robin sideglanced at the wall. "I don't have clothes to change in to today."

"There's extra shorts in the men's locker room, Mr. Rottling. Hurry up. Front desk right when you walk in."

Stephanie did not waste time rushing to change into her pink shorts and black tank top. Sher threw her hair into a sleek ponytail and jogged back into the gymnasium. Robin was already involved in the dodgeball game, but stood towards the wall where he was almost untouchable. He seemed too skinny for the big black shorts he was forced into.

Robin spotted Steph immediately and motioned her towards him. She ran through a croud, keeping an eye wholly on the game.

"Who's side is winning so far?" Wondered Steph.

In a moment, Robin said, "I'm not quite sure. Judging by the lack of people standing on this side, I'd say we were losers."

"If someone on this team catches a ball, they are allowed to have one of the team members who already got hit come back in the game. We can redeem ourselves." Stephanie grabbed a plastic ball from the floor.

With a hard whip, the ball flew across into the opposing team's space. It hit a girl in the leg. The balls used in the game were not hard, but Stephanie knew how to throw them just right to cause stinging wherever it hit. She could thank Sportacus for this move.

A ball not too far from Robin was soon grasped by another teammate. Robin slouched. He felt a poke on his shoulder. Turning around, Robin found himself staring at a red ball. Stephanie had retrieved one for him, and held another by her side. Time decelerated, leaving Robin stale air to breathe. His mouth no longer produced saliva as he stared at Stephanie. He knew she was a grown woman, but her tight tank top proved even more so.

_By the powers of all that is evil . . . Pinky looks sweeter than cake._

Robin held in his manly reaction as best as possible. He grabbed the soft plastic and ran to the front of the team. He used every ounce of tension in his body to whip the red ball at the opposing team. The ball slammed into a running boy's stomach, who grunted in pain.

Stephanie was impressed.

"Great shot, Robin!" Steph high fived him as she ran by. A small smile grew on her face.

With another violent throw, Steph's ball zoomed through the air, but missed the girl's ear by an inch. And then she saw Nate, running around with three balls ready for launch. His misleading eyes glared at Robin. Stephanie remembered how Nate felt about new students: He loved giving them a hard time. What better way to chase a new student away than to attack them in sports?

_I will win, and distract myself from looking at your volumptuous-_ A ball whizzed by Robbie's shoulder.

"Here we go," Steph said to Robin. "Nate wants to win. We'll see what happens here. Robin, stand back. If you see any free balls, grab 'em."

Robbie's face turned red. He snapped out of his daze and took four balls from the floor while Stephanie and two other remaining teammates ran frantically to dodge any attacks. Their team had the most ammo, while the rivals had more members.

"I need a ball!" Cried Stephanie.

A ball was chucked to Stephanie, who hurled it towards Nate. She missed.

"I could draw them closer," A boy with a red shirt suggested to Steph.

"Thanks Marty," She replied. "We'll go with our old formation from the start of school."

Marty shouted, "Team _Pink,_ formation three and two-quarters!"

"Robin," A girl named Jessica began. "Give us each a ball, you have two. When we say 'go,' run through the center and do your thing."

"You sure he can do it?" Steph asked innocently. "He just transfered here."

Marty added, "And we don't know how good he is. But we need someone to do it, and we need Steph to help-"

A red sphere of plastic hit Marty in the thigh. He swore loudly and dropped his ball. He walked off to the sidelines and sat.

"Shit," Jessica yelled. "Let's just do it!"

Another couple of bombs shot from the enemy, but the two remaining girls dodged them. Robin was too far to be hit. He held two plastic balls and gave one to Steph and one to Jess. Stephanie and Jessica ran to the front and looked at each other. The other team had no weapons.

With five team members still available on Nate's team, Stephanie quickly pulled her thoughts together. She ignored making eye contact with Nate, and ignored the nausea in her stomach.

"Let's dance, Jessica."

Stephanie tossed her ball to the other side almost too gently. With Nate about to catch it, Jess tossed Steph the other ball and she whipped it at his head. This distracted him too much to catch the first one thrown. Meanwhile, a lanky boy picked up the missed ball and chucked it at Jessica. She flipped in the air and caught it just as it touched the floor. The lanky boy was out.

"You want to samba, Stephanie?" Jessica said while laughing.

Four players down.

Stephanie looked at Robin, who stood confused at the whole situation.

"Wait for it," Steph said to him, and turned quick enough to dodge another bomb.

Jessica began to dance a few samba steps, Stephanie joined in. They both had balls ready to be thrown.

The two girls simutaneously spinned, and switched balls by throwing them at one another. The other team was so distracted by the dance that they didn't see Robin grinning. He finally knew what to do.

With a running start, Robin ran through the two girls just as they span again. He hurled the first ball directly at Nate's head. The ball cut thorugh the air so fast, it was hard to see Nate's face get hit.

Nate covered his face. Stephanie stopped dead in her tracks and gazed at Robin with thankful eyes. Her nausea left.

Robin threw the second ball, which flew in the air just as fast as the last one. However, a blonde girl with hot pink shoes caught it with ease. The girl called Nate back in the game.

Stephanie and Jessica sneered with such disrespect for the other team, that it almost scared Robin. They threw their ammo violently. Jessica took out the girl with the blinding pink shoes, while Steph took out another boy that was picking up a red sphere. This was not going to end nicely.


	11. Spiral

**Chapter 11: Spiral**

Three against three. Dodgeball should have never been this serious for Stephanie, but she couldn't help but wish there was a reward involved . . . A reward like knocking Nate unconcious without consequence. If only he knew how bad he hurt her. If only . . .

_Robin seems to know how to play rough, and he knocked Nate out the first time. How the hell can we win this thing now? Jessica and I can think of all the formations known to man, and there will always be something here preventing me from beating Nate's ass. _

"Now what?" Jess asked, titlting her head from another ball. She was shaking with nerves.

Steph knew Jess was as serious in sports as she was. Now if only they had time to talk about what to do.

"I don't know." Steph said, "I guess we have to wing it now. There's only so much flipping around I can do."

Jess frowned and stomped her foot. "C'mon Steph! You always have this _oomph_ when we play. Get your head out of the clouds."

Robin picked up another ball from the ground. Without anyone paying attention, he threw it straight at Nate's stomach.

"Shit man!" Nate yelled, "Do you have a robot arm or something?" He walked off in a fit and sat down.

"What just happened?" Jessica looked at Robin. "You play really well. Let's just leave the rest to him."

"That's smart, Jess. How 'bout we stop talking and kick this team off the court!?"

Jess kept quiet.

"I don't mind," Robin said, "but get out of my way even if you are playing."

Stephanie knew this attitude from somewhere. She recognized the angry tone, but couldn't put a finger on who it was.

Jess and Stephanie began to bombard the other team. Robin took a few more attempts to knock out members, but had enough of playtime. He wanted to sit down and eat cake.

"Woohoo!" Jess screamed at the top of her lungs. The trio had just won the game.

Stephanie high fived Jess and began to sway from side to side happily. Robin yawned.

"What's the matter, Stephanie?" Nate approached her. "You know deep down you wish you could have hit me, don't you? New kid steal your thunder? Wait until tomorrow. . ." With that, he walked away.

Nausea returned, bringing along fits of shaking in the hands and a very red coloring for Stephanie's face.

"We're not afraid of you," Jess taunted. "Nate's just mad because he didn't get laid Sunday. The whole school knows Amelia said she wasn't ready."

An electric shock of torment filled Stephanie's body.

"You shouldn't say things like that," Robin suddenly scolded. "I don't think we need to hear about people's nasty lives."

Stephanie said nothing, and walked away. She walked, ran to the bathroom.

Her feet hit the floor hard. Her hands covered her mouth, but nothing came up. Instead, Stephanie sat in the corner of the girl's locker room bathroom crying. Class would soon be over, so she quickly forced herself to change. Luckily, no one was in the lcoker room so that she could run back to the bathroom and hide.

_Why does it have to be this way? I liked Nate so much. I wish someting would take the pain away. My best friend . . . What a jerk, too. I'm better off without him, I guess. I need the pain to leave. Need it to leave my body and never come back._

A shaking hand touched the glass of the mirror. Steph's forefinger gently drew a spiral to the middle of the mirror. She pulled back her hand and formed a tight fist. Without any second thought, she punched the mirror. Stepping back, Stephanie peered into the broken and cracked reflection of herself.

_This is me. I am broken._

Stephanie washed her hands and watched the blood trickle from her knuckles. She washed her hands again, again, and again until her crying turned into sobs. She collapsed to the floor, crying in a ball. Her ears perked when she heard the bell ring. Her sneakers hit the floor harder than ever. She did not want to claim responsibility for breaking the mirror.

A voice spoke in Stephanie's head, _Seven years bad luck. Seven years bad luck. But you washed your hands of the responsibility. Or did you? Seven years of bad luck._

When Stephanie opened the locker room door, she ran away from where students would appear. She ran through the gym and out another door, straight into the hall near the cafeteria. Stephanie hated the feeling of her heavy backpack slamming onto her while she ran. She finally calmed down and leaned against the wall.

"Don't be late for your next class," Robin appeared from the gym doors. "Or you will make me late too."

Steph hid her bloody wrist in her pocket. "What do you have next?"

"Uhh . . ." Robin didn't expect to be asked that. He rummaged his mind for something that sounded convincing. he knew he couldn't follow Stephanie all day.

"O . . .K . . ." Steph started backing away. "Well, you have fun finding your class. I have to go."

Robin simply gave up and said, "Yeah, I'll see you later."

On Stephanie's way to Science, the harsh voice in her head returned. _You should have stayed with Robin. He would help you kill Nate. Kill him at sports, anyways. Just remember what you did. You broke the mirror. You are the one with bad luck._

"Stephanie!" Tiffany shouted merrily. "We still eating lunch together today?"

Stephanie nodded. "Yeah, I might be a little late though. We have a lab in science today. Not sure what we're doing, but I heard it's going to be messy."

Tiffany's hazel eyes fell upon a red hand. "What happened?"

"Oh," A spark of nerves rose in Steph's stomach. She answered, "I fell against the wall in gym trying to dodge a ball and my hand scraped against a part that wasn't painted. It hurt."

"Ah. Well, you should cover that up. I have to get to Math before I'm late. I'll see you in an hour!"

The two friends parted. Stephanie felt bad for lying, but wanted to deny the truth. Her mind was now corrupted by dishonesty, a disease Stephanie always avoided. Her toes were in the water now, and it felt warm. The water was a tricky fiend pulling her in with no sign of a life guard. Her breath could only be held for so long. All things in her mind blurred as her body slipped into a spiraling pool of doubt, guilt, and pessimism.

Stephanie shut the bathroom stall and sat on the toilet. She put her face in the palms of her hands and sobbed.

Her mind floated to various subjects. Skipping class was one of them. She didn't want to stay in the bathroom for too long, so her sobbing ended after a deep breath. After she washed her hands several times, Stephanie looked at her reflection. There was no reason for her to be this sad, she felt. Yet, Stephanie's anxiety got the best of her.

"You're late," Mr. Thompson announced. "Please join a group for our lab. You may talk to catch up after I repeat the next step."

The balding teacher didn't scare Steph. She stood around a high-seated table and watched her new group working.

The class passed by without strain as Steph followed along to the directions silently. Each minute brought Stephanie closer to a lunch that would hopefully be calm and relaxing.

"Hey, Stephanie." Robin ran up to his new friend in the hall. "How was your class?"

"Should I be totally weirded out that you're following me?" She questioned.

Robin shot back, "No. You're just the only friend I have here so far. Is that alright?"

"Sure."

The two silently walked amongst a loud croud of teens to the cafeteria. Stephanie found her way to a metal table in the center of the room. Tiffany, Lily, and a few other girls sat together. On the other half of the table a handful of boys sat bragging about football.

"You don't have to sit with me if you'd rather be somewhere else, Robin." Said Steph.

She sat in between a girl named Kiera and Tiffany. Lily, across from Stephanie, shot a weird glance at her. Robin sat diagonally from Stephanie in between a girl and the first of the jock boys.

"What's up, guys?" Robin blurted.

Stephanie thought he sounded comical.

"So," Lily began. "Are you feeling better, Steph?"

"Huh?" Tiffany wondered what was going on.

Without notice, Stephanie spewed back, "I'm fine! I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, chill out."

Tiffany dared to ask, "What was wrong with you?"

"I got sick. I had a bad reaction to breakfast this morning, so I'm not going to be eating lunch today." Lies. Stephanie lied without stuttering.

Her legs felt the water rise. Its confusing warmth trapped her from running. The whirlpool stirred up again.


	12. Being Followed

A/N: YAY! Techno song used: .com/watch?v=pOAi2Nu32Os&feature=related

I'm back from hiatus...sort of. I've been writing a real novel with made-up characters and everything.. I know...exciting. Hey, does it say the name of Steph's school? I'm going to make one up, so don't hate me hahaha.

**Chapter 12: Being Followed**

_Pinky is lying? What's going on with her? Maybe if I talk about Sportacus later, it will make her feel better. _

Robbie pretended to laugh. He pretended to be someone he wasn't. He pretended the jocks were cool people when really, he despised their urge to play and talk about sports more than Sportacus. He also pretended that he went to class while Stephanie went on with her day. Robbie actually went into the bathroom and hid in a stall for an hour wishing he had cake to occupy him.

Nevertheless, Robbie couldn't help but think of Stephanie in her gym outfit. He usually wasn't a perverted person, but he wished so hard to see her tank top and shorts again, running around with such enthusiasm for a game. Robbie knew earlier that day that the only sports he would ever watch again were the ones Steph played. However, a good boxing match wasn't too bad from time to time. Seeing grown men making fools of themselves while beating each other up was pretty amusing.

Lunch passed by slowly. Steph glanced over at Robin from time to time, seeing him either laugh with the jocks or run his fingers through his light brown spiked hair. Tiffany tried making a few jokes, but Stephanie wasn't laughing. Her horrible day had to end soon.

"I'm sorry, Tiff." Steph finally admitted halfway through lunch, "I'm just having a bad day."

Lily interjected, "You don't have to go to cheer practice if you don't feel good. Alice would understand."

"I better go," Steph admitted. "I can't quite grasp the ending to our choreography for the competition on Friday."

Robin's attention was caught like a fish on a hook.

Lily replied kindly, "Alice can help you, but you need to be willing and out of this bad mood."

"I can do it," Steph said. Regret bore down on her the second she finished speaking.

Lunch ended and students scmapered about like rodents. Classes were almost done for the day, but not soon enough for neither Robbie nor Stephanie. Robbie decided not to attend anymore classes for the day. He waited patiently in the bathroom stall for the day to end. However, since patience wore a little thin in such a cramped space, he decided to explore the school a little more.

Robbie had a strange sensation in his stomach. Something told him to walk to the cafeteria, even though lunch had just finished. A sweet smell filled the air around him. He closed his eyes and smiled . . . _Someone has cake._

In the heart of Robbie, he knew taking an entire cake from the school's kitchen was a troublesome idea. Yet, _Robin _considered it a much better plan than sitting around all afternoon. The sweet confection tasted marvelous, and was enjoyed even more so because no one had seen it disappear. Every morsel was devoured with care as if it were a cake-tasting job and Robbie would be payed thousands of dollars. He savored if as if it would be the last thing he ever ate.

Stephanie slouched in her chair as the seconds-hand on the clock ticked away moments until the school day ended. When the bell finally lurched out its horrendous tone, Stephanie bolted to the classroom door and left behind the weight from her shoulders. She didn't care about homework today. Her only priorities included quickly going through her cheer practice and napping at home.

"Confusing, huh?" Alice talked loudly to her cheer team. "Once Stephanie's here, she can help us. She is my accomplice, after all."

The pink-haired female made her way quickly to the women's locker room and out into the football field. Her team was already practicing, and already talking about the competition.

"Friday, we'd all better be prepared for the worst." Alice continued, "No slacking, and especially no insecurities. You have all done this before, and won. We can win this year. We're better, stronger, and - I'd like to add - even more spectacular than last year because of our outfits. Our routine will blow the judges out of the water. Ah!" She spotted pink hair and said, "Stephanie, I'm glad you could come. Tiffany said you weren't feeling too well."

"I'm a little better," Stephanie replied. "It was a rough day." She adjusted her pink and black skirt and forced a smile on her face.

Lily, who stood next to Stephanie, mumbled, "I hope you _really are_ alright. We're four days from the competition. We have to pull ourselves together."

Silence fell upon Stephanie like the weight she thought had vanished.

"Now," Alice began again. "Stephanie, if you would please come to the front of the group, we can go over the whole routine and explain any troubling parts."

The few steps to the front of the formation felt heavy and worrysome. Alice walked to her nearby boombox and pressed play. The cd inside spun rapidly and began to jut out a techno version of _The French Cancan_. The group immediately began to go over their choreography without the aid of their pom-poms. Stephanie and Alice jumped in and carefully watched each member dance on the grass to perfection.

**"Stop."** Alice yelled and ran to shut the boombox.

The cheerleaders whined and moaned.

"What did we stop for?" Lily asked. "I was doing so well."

"What the hell is this?" Alice pointed at a boy approaching the group. "Who the hell are you?"

Stephanie blurted, "Robin! Oh, he's new here. . . _Been following me all day._" She hoped no one had heard the last bit as she stepped towards him.

Robin grinned from ear to ear and said, "I guess I should apologize for intruding."

"You aren't bothering me," Stephanie admitted. "but the rest of the girls are a little annoyed. We had to stop our practice because you showed up."

"Can we get on with this?" Alice shouted through the impatient female-gathering.

"Sorry," Robin responded. "I'll sit in the grass somewhere until you're done. I've nothing to do today, so I was going to see if you'd want to take a walk later."

Stephanie felt her heart skip a beat. She nodded. "Sure. Just wait by the school's exit over there. It goes into the gym if you get bored. We should be done in about an hour."

"Fine by me." Robin smiled again and turned on his heel to walk away.

_Was that pink frosting on his cheek?_

Tiffany commented as Stephanie passed by, "He seems to really like hanging around you, Stephie."

"Can we leave the drama for later, girls?" Alice announced, "We only have a little time before I set you free to do your thing. Now, back to our cheer. This time, with pom-poms."

The group took their hot pink pom-poms from a pile and returned to their beginning formation: three people in front, four in the center, and five in the back. The song began and so did the dancing and cheering. Stephanie would have rather left for home, but actually felt some stress relief as she used her energy.

"Alright ladies," Alice spoke as she caught her breath. "We went over the routine a few times now. I answered all of your questions, even the ones you should have known already. As of right now, it's almost four-o'clock. I've kept you for awhile, so it's time to send my chickadees back to their mama hens. You have tomorrow off, but I want to see you all Wednesday, no excuses. We will have full access to our gym thanks to the boys basketball team. Thursday, however, we will be using the gym along with them. Limited space makes for more mistakes, and it will be our last practice before Friday. I tried to get the coaches to switch practice days, but you know the school system."

"I'm hungry," Tiffany stated. "Can we leave now?"

"Yes, goodnight girls."

Stephanie bolted to the gym doors and found Robin sleeping on the stone steps. His empty facial expression reminded her of peace, and how much she longed for that feeling again.

Gently, she poked Robin's shoulder. "Wake up, Robin."

"-_But I don't want to eat steamed vegetables, Mama!"_ Robin's eyes shot open and he looked at his surroundings in a sharp panic.

"You're so weird," Stephanie joked. "Are you still up for that walk?"

Robin jumped to his feet. "Am I ever! . . . Where are we walking?"

Stephanie laughed. She had almost forgotten Robin's lack of knowledge of her hometown.

She simply answered, "Come with me."


	13. A Walk in the Woods

**Chapter 13: A Walk in the Woods**

Stephanie hadn't taken the late bus home. Instead, she pulled Robin along for a walk in the nearby forest. She knew that she could go home through Bella Woods anyhow, so it wasn't out of her way. Although it was an emergency route home, it took awhile to get there. Robin seemed like the athletic type to her; His long and lean legs gave that away. Though he was a little on the lanky side, Stephanie noticed the muscles pushing through the layers of skin on his arms.

"We're going in the woods?" Robin asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes," Stephanie replied. "You wanted to take a walk."

He knew better than to argue with Stephanie. Robbie regreted asking her to take a walk with him now that she dragged him into the wilderness.

"Are we going someplace special?" Robbie asked.

Slightly confused, Stephanie said, "Only if there's somewhere specific you'd like to go. This is the way I travel to go home once in a blue moon."

"Oh." Robbie stated, "It seems very nature-ish and peaceful."

A short giggle escaped Stephanie. She began to feel happy walking with this strange boy. Remnants of Nate vanished from her mind as the walk began, and Stephanie did not mind one bit.

"So, where ya from, Robin?" Stephanie asked.

Robbie choked. He hadn't considered the background tale of his fake character.

"I'm from the south," Robin blurted. "Been moving my whole life, so nowhere specific."

"Oh." Stephanie stepped over a fallen branch. _How dreadful it would be to lose a limb like trees do_.

Now entering Bella Woods, Stephanie felt a lot better. Something about slight breezes and birds chirping made her heart smile. It reminded her of old days where her four-year-old self ran free without worry. She wished for an innocent time like that again. She wished for life to be available, not covered by school and growing up. This kind of contemplation reminded her of Robbie; he was always causing trouble, but he really had no responsibilities. He kept to himself and did as he damn well pleased. Stephanie found herself briefly envying him.

"You are extremely quiet." Robin stated. He added, "Am I not good company? Do you miss that Nathaniel kid or something? It seemed to have struck a chord with you when we played against him. Not to be nosy, but what's his issue? He wear underwear three sizes too small or something?"

"Boy, you ask a lot of questions, Robin. If you are that concerned, Nate is a boy I have liked for a long time, and he would rather date the school slut than his best friend."

Robbie looked at Steph differently. She seemed so vulnerable, so hurt. He could never imagine such an energetic girl having emotional issues. He never realized how much she had grown mentally over the years. Stephanie was no longer a little girl dancing all over the world. She was a young woman with layers of personality. Robbie was intrigued. And as a disguised teenager, perhaps Robin could discover why Sportacus was so obsessed with her, or why she was having so many problems at school. It didn't take a scientist to see she was unhappy.

"Sorry if I intruded. I just don't understand teen- guys my age who overlook what is right in front of them. It's stupid if you ask me."

Stephanie slowed her pace. She looked into Robin's eyes and noticed a familiar sparkle of mischief to them. She responded, "If only other boys thought like you. Then us girls wouldn't be so worried about being liked."

"Well, I just met you and I think you're cool. Nathan is a moron. A certified moron. Imagine if they were to have a kid together; how ugly would that _thing_ be?"

Instantly, Stephanie began laughing. It was relief not to feel sad for a few moments. Robbie laughed as well, but not as hard. Seeing as Stephanie had never really heard him laugh, it would not giveaway his identity.

"Thanks for that." Steph sighed and said, "I guess it's not the end of the world. I'm going to be nineteen in four months, heading off to college, and hopefully will meet a man that will make me happy and treat me well. Not that you want to talk about that stuff, since you're a guy and all. I just think sometimes people get caught up in high school drama and forget there really is a whole other world waiting for us after this. Maybe I need to remind myself of that. I've been feeling pretty upset lately. Too much going on."

Robbie was tempted to unveil his true identity. One whole day of mischief brought Stephanie out of her hole. Maybe she would welcome him with open arms. Or maybe she would just chew him out again like the day he took her Frisbee. _Meh, save it. Focus on your mission._

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" Stephanie asked.

It caught Robbie off guard to the point that his eyebrows were raised and lips parted, ready to gasp. "Uhh, why not?" He answered kindly, but immediately had anxieties about twenty different things. Dinner would mean sitting, talking, revealing oneself. It would also mean meeting Stephanie's mother and father, two adults who would see right through his disguise just as Sportacus did in Lazytown.

"I mean, we are having spaghetti tonight, so nothing special. I just figured you might not have much to do tonight since it was your first day. And you _have_ been following me. Stalking must work up an appetite."

"It does," Robbie replied. He felt a little calmer knowing that Pinky had a sense of humor similar to his own. "How far are we from your house?"

"About ten minutes. Let's keep walking, though. I don't like stopping for too long. Too many ticks in here."

The two ventured forth, keeping conversation casual. Robin enjoyed punk music like Blink-182, Weezer, and even a bit of country like Brad Paisely. Stephanie also enjoyed those musicians, along with acoustic singer-songwriters and oldies from the 1970's. They shared the same hatred for television, as it was a waste of time when trying to get things done. Stephanie did, however, like watching national dance contests. Robin let slip that he liked baking shows on the food channels.

"Baking, huh?" Stephanie asked. "I don't meet a lot of guys who like baking."

"Did I say baking? I meant cooking. Yeah . . . cooking everything from cakes to filet mignon."

In Stephanie's mind, this boy was somehow related to the Master of Disguise. She knew he looked familiar. Perhaps it was his nephew or little brother. Stephanie put the puzzle pieces together; there were far too many similarities for them not to be. As they reached the end of the forest, she decided to save a test to later determine if her assumptions were correct. If so, maybe this was Robbie's new low of being evil.

_Does Robbie have family?_

"Here we are."

Stephanie led Robin out of the forest right into the middle of a street. There were colonial houses lined up with mowed lawns, flowerbeds, two-car garages, and picket fences. It was a street straight out of a home and garden magazine. Cookie-cutter, but characteristic from each family's hard work, blood, sweat, and tears. Robbie felt as though he had stepped into an episode of the Twilight Zone, a show he and his father used to watch when he was a young boy.

"Which one is yours?" Robbie asked.

Stephanie pointed straight in front of them. "The one with the bright blue shutters. Come on, no one is home yet. We can grab some sodas and play some video games until my parents get home."

"Video games? Alright. Let's go in."

For the first time in years, Robbie was nervous. His insides twisted uncomfortably and he mind tried to catch up with all that was happening. Nowhere in his deal did Sportacus mention spending time at Stephanie's real home. This was not Lazytown. Robbie put his guards back up and walked forward.


	14. Meet the Meanswells

_Author's Note: Thank you for patience and reviews. I'm not able to find Stephanie's surname anywhere. Since Mayor Meanswell is her uncle, let's just say it's her Father's brother. Therefore, her last name is also Meanswell. Yeah, that works for now. Happy reading._

**Chapter 14: Meet the Meanswells**

"What is this song?" Robbie asks.

Stephanie is glaring intently at her racing game. She had put on some music, a cd she made a few weeks ago.

"_Skinny Love_ by Bon Iver." Stephanie answers as she passes Robbie in the game.

"I like the song, but I don't like you winning four races in a row." Robbie found it easy to settle in after Stephanie pulled out some soda and chips from the contemporary kitchen. They weren't eating much, but the sugar from the soda made Robbie feel a little better.

Steph shut off the console and turned her attention to the radio. "If you like this, you'll like some of the other songs on here."

Robbie watched as she stood from the floral couch and walked over to the entertainment cinema. Stephanie's living room was quite large. It fit a love seat, regular sized couch, accent chair, and an entertainment hutch housing a sixty-inch television. Robbie could not absorb the extravagance of the first floor. He pictured a nine-foot Christmas tree in a corner near the window, surrounded by mounds of gifts. Before he could look around anymore, Stephanie started another song with the volume turned up. She began to sing along, swaying by the radio as if she forgot Robin was in her house.

"_I learn to live half alive, and now you want me one more time. Who do you think you are, running round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart . . ." _

"You sound wonderful." Robin interrupted Stephanie. She stopped singing and blushed as she turned to face her friend.

She said, "Sorry, I love this song. Forgot it was on here. Christina Perri has a beautiful voice. The next song is something you'd like, though." Her shaking fingers pressed a few buttons to adjust the music once more.

Robbie's ears perked. This next song's lyrics caused his heart to pump vigorously. Something sparked a strange emotion inside of his soul. _She said, hello mister, pleased to meet you. I wanna hold her, I wanna kiss her. She smelled of daisies, she smelled of daisies. She drive me crazy, she drive me crazy. Gonna take you for a ride on a big jet plane. _

"Angus and Julia Stone." Steph announced as she sat back down. Her feet tapped to the song. Her head tilted back and she closed her eyes while singing softly.

Vulnerable, innocent, naïve. Robbie looked Stephanie up and down and realized this was the type of music that saved her from losing herself. He felt a different vibe emanate from her aura. As he studied her, the front door opened. Stephanie, still in her daze, did not stir.

"Ah, the Great Stephanie Concert is back in town," A masculine voice called from the entrance.

Trying to be kind, Robbie tapped Stephanie's shoulder. She immediately stood again to shut the music.

"Hey, Dad. Mom." She said.

Robin stood to introduce himself to the balding, well-suited man and blond, lean woman wearing capris and a pink blouse. The introduction was short, but went well. Robin Rottling was a charmer, apparently, who had manners and such. Stephanie tried not to laugh her way through the dining room where they walked. He and Steph sat across from each other at the dining table while Mr. and Mrs. Meanswell prepared supper.

"I hope you don't mind leftovers, Robin." Alice Meanswell said. "Don and I had the day off yesterday, spaghetti for lunch before our long night out at the home show. The sauce is homemade. You're in for a treat if you like it spicy."

Don Meanswell chimed in, "I like it spicy, hun."

"Sheesh." Steph shook her head and muttered, "I'm glad they still _have it_ but I wish they wouldn't let everyone know."

In a matter of minutes, dinner was served. Spaghetti and meatballs were served on pale green stoneware, accompanied by water poured into white glasses with a green paisley trim. Robbie never saw such nice, clean plates and silverware in his life. He wondered how Stephanie was not spoiled rotten by now with so many luxuries. He didn't judge, though. He knew Pinky was down-to-earth, generous, thoughtful, and empathetic. He knew she would never harm someone intentionally – like he was doing now. Robbie's revelation brought his head downward for a moment until he shook the thoughts off. _Just have dinner and disappear._ He did not decide to become a softy, but betraying Stephanie and Sportacus after such a nice day would be terrible. Robbie wanted to be mischievous, not downright evil. Not heartless.

"Robin, how long are you staying in town? You have family here?" Alice asked all of the questions. Her husband seemed to be the quiet type.

After a giant bite of spaghetti, _Robin_ answered. "I came from Gashton High, I lived a little south from there. My family and I moved not too far from here, so they figured I could transfer."

"So you live in Dewetsville?" Don finally joined the conversation.

Robbie knew he couldn't answer more specifically. He knew nothing of the area, with the exception of some river that ran from here to Lazytown. "Yes, I live there. I don't like talking much about it. I miss my old school." _Nice save, Robin._

"That's fine. Do you need a ride home after?" Alice sounded overly-protective.

_Shit._ "No, I can walk." _Shit._

Stephanie interrupted, "Leave him be. This was his first day. Let him eat supper and stop asking so many questions."

Robbie met glances with Stephanie. He semi-smiled. The conversation was done.

Across the table, Stephanie stole glance after glance from her friend. Robin slurped up an extra-long spaghetti strand as his eyes fixated on the Pink-Haired Girl Next Door. Neither one of them could figure out why their eyes magnetized like a train to a track. After dinner and cleanup, a woman's intuition caused Stephanie to take Robin into the living room.

"You are related to someone I know." She started.

Robbie died inside. "I am?"

"Yes, and I think I know you are here to cause trouble. I know that is a horrible assumption, but you look too familiar to pass this feeling. I promise I'm not always this paranoid."

"No offense, but I think you need some sleep. As do I after a great meal like that."

"Well, sorry. Maybe I'm wrong. Do you need that ride home?"

"Uhh, I will be honest with you." Robbie shuffled his feet. "My parents sent me up here alone. They haven't finished moving yet. I was going to walk back to school and camp out there." He had no idea why semi-truth came out. Now, he was screwed.

Stephanie shook her head and replied, "No. That won't do. I'm so sorry they sent you alone. No wonder you were following me around today. I was the only friend you made. That's ok. You can sleep on the couch tonight. I'll go ask Mom."

Before Robin could answer, Stephanie had run out of the room.

"Damn it, Robbie," He said to himself. "Damn it all to hell."


	15. Pajamas

_A/N: I finally try to update and Fanfiction is down. What a sad life._

**Chapter 15: Pajamas**

Stephanie was in the kitchen talking to her parents. Robbie was sitting on the loveseat, wondering what kind of a mess he got into. He stared at the blank television and could see Steph's reflection approaching the living room.

"Mom says it's fine." Steph said.

Alice followed her daughter in with a horrified look on her face. "I can't believe your parents dropped you off at school and didn't bother waiting for their move. I'm sorry, but I don't agree with that. You can stay here as long as you want, Robin. I would like to meet your parents when they do come up, though. I need to speak with them about raising their child."

Robbie jumped from his seat like it was an electric chair. "I appreciate your concern," he said, "but I'm fine. Honestly, our move just got a bit chaotic. I'm fine."

"Well, I'm still going to speak with them. You can still stay as long as you need to. Do you have any of your clothes?"

"I forgot them in the locker at school." It wasn't a lie. Robbie took a backpack full of clothes to keep his disguise up. "I will shower after gym tomorrow and bring the backpack here after if my parents haven't shown up yet."

Suddenly, Robbie felt guilt. He never meant for such a little disguise to snowball into a catastrophe of fraud. Now he needed to decide to keep going with it and finish what he came here for, or run far away without looking back. With Alice and Don being so hospitable, the decision wasn't easy. He wanted to spend some time in a real home that wasn't built underground, eat a home cooked meal, see one of the only people from Lazytown who semi-understood him.

Don came in with flannel bottoms and a beat up t-shirt. "Time for a movie, then?" He plopped down on the accent chair and put his feet up on the Ottoman in front of it. "Dragons and swords, explosions and a chase, or fall-off-the-seat laughter?"

"Darling," Alice said, "Why don't we watch that new comedy I was telling you about. Stephanie will like it. Robin, you don't mind a little bit of romance, do you?"

Robbie shook his head and sat back down on the loveseat.

"I'm going to change and I'll be right back," Steph announced. She left for the second floor.

"I'll grab some lemonade and pretzels." Alice bounced off merrily.

Robbie felt the daggers of Don's pupils stabbing him. It was an awkward and silent five minutes. Quite possibly the longest five minutes of Robbie's life. He had to remind himself to sit like a teenage guy: legs five miles apart, back slouched, one arm on his lap, one on the arm of the seat. He tried to think of things that teen guys did in their natural existence: burp loudly, yawn loudly, sigh loudly. He sighed hesitantly, which sounded more like a grunt than anything. Don shot him a strange glance as though he were examining specimen under a microscope.

_Hello, Pinky._

Stephanie entered the room wearing a baby blue, knee-length nightgown. Its string tank-straps gave Robbie a full view of her shoulders and most of her back. She held her head high and sat on the couch in front of the television. She looked over to Robin, noticing his sudden lack of composure. She couldn't tell if it was due to her attire or the fact that his posture on the loveseat was horrible and unnatural. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Are you having a back issue?" She asked him bluntly.

Robbie answered, "No, I'm just relaxing."

"Hey, scoot over," Alice fell onto the couch in her flannel pajamas. "I'm lying down. Go scoot your bum onto the loveseat."

Don turned the television on and found the movie his wife wanted to watch. Pretzels sat in bowls on both coffee tables, along with a pitcher of fresh lemonade and some paper cups. Stephanie reluctantly sat next to Robbie. Sitting so close to a boy was not her idea of a relaxing family night. Her heart beat slightly faster out of nerves.

Robbie gulped hard. He took some lemonade and drank a cup before the movie even started. Once it was on, the lights turned out, a new sense of comfort gnawed at Robbie's insides. He could tell Stephanie felt the same way. She wasn't tense from the day. She was still, calm, like a pond on a summer evening. Her face remained blank, however, probably anxious about being so close to someone unfamiliar. Her body finally leaned back into cushion, one leg crossed over the other. Breathing didn't exist between the two of them. Something different settled in the space that separated their hips. Stephanie's thoughts charged like a bull; if she moved an inch, she could bump into Robin. That would initiate a _sorry_, a playful smile, things that her and Nate shared.

Both Robbie and Steph stuffed their faces with pretzels and lemonade. They dared not look at each other for various reasons. While the movie portrayed a couple surviving hilarious and over-the-top circumstances, it also struck a chord along the lines of love.

_I want to put my arm around her._

_ I want to hear him laugh._

_ I want to pull her in to snuggle._

_ I want to snuggle him. _

With the movie near its end, Robbie felt the struggle of sleep begin. He readjusted his body into a more comfortable position. Never had he experienced such a belonging. This family accepted him. They accepted that he was a loner, an oddball, a stranger. Stephanie especially took a liking toward him. He worried about her previous statement on assuming he was related to someone she knew to cause trouble. If his disguise wasn't good enough, how long would it take her to figure out who he was? Would she freak if he told her the truth? Robbie was supposed to be on a mission to figure out if Sportacus was Stephanie's love interest. After witnessing everything with Nate, Robbie had his answer. He could have left already. But he didn't. He wanted to learn more about Stephanie Meanswell. Who she was deep down, where she liked going, what music she listened to, what – she looked like in pajamas.

"Damn." Robbie said in a whisper.

Stephanie heard him. She turned her head and whispered back, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied. "Just really tired." _And maybe the fact that I am truly enjoying time spent with you. Pink freak._

In mere moments, the movie was done and Don proclaimed his exhaustion. He gave his daughter a hug and kiss on the forehead and proceeded to his bed upstairs. Alice was not too far behind, but she made sure her daughter followed suit.

"Goodnight Robin," Steph said. "Thanks for keeping me company today. Turns out, you are no stalker."

Half-asleep, Robbie replied, "Goodnight Pinky."

Stephanie stopped in her tracks. Robbie fell asleep seconds after he said this. Alice came around the corner with a blanket to put over the guest. She headed towards the staircase, waiting for her daughter.

"Pinky." Steph repeated. No one had called her that, ever, except for one man.

The name-calling could've been a mistake caused by sleep deprivation. Sure, that would be plausible. Of course, Stephanie had a brain in her skull. A brain that remembered the first time Robbie Rotten called her _Pinky._ The endearing term started out as a sarcastic shot at her hair. After years went by, Robbie said it with a different tone. He no longer had the hatred behind it, or the sarcasm. The more Steph got to know Robbie, the more she knew he shared a lot in common with her. They were both misunderstood, both lost in a world of superficial people walking with noses in the air. But this – _Pinky_ – this struck a chord. Stephanie realized Robin Rottling was a disguise.

_Why am I so blind? _She thought as her bed welcomed her. _Such a crappy time at school and Robbie thinks he can spy? This can't be his doing. I will have to break the news tomorrow. Seriously, how long was he planning on doing this? Maybe I will allow it to go for one more day to figure out the reason behind all of this._

Under pale moonlight, Stephanie stirred in her sheets. Suddenly, she was not tired.


	16. Insomniacs

**Chapter 16: Insomniacs**

The lavender walls were dancing with shadows. Stephanie could not sleep. It was almost midnight, and she was antsy. If Robin wasn't in the house, perhaps it would be easier to get comfortable and drowsy. Yet this strange guy had passed on her couch, probably none other than the Master of Disguise, and she needed answers. She knew there were no answers at this time of night. Hopes of truth lie in the morning to proceed. Stephanie had faith in a new plan to trick Robin into revealing his reasons for being in town. If she played the right cards, Robbie would get upset and give himself away. And if it wasn't Robbie, he would tell her the truth for being alone without family or a place to stay.

Downstairs, Robbie woke up with a creaking from above. Soft footsteps crept one by one down the stairwell. Robbie was lying down on the loveseat and turned sideways to peek at the commotion. In her blue nightgown, Steph came into view, passing like a child through the living room to get to the kitchen. She hesitated. Robbie, with one eye half-open, saw her stop briefly to study his body and make sure it was away in dreamland. She continued to the kitchen, where water trickled from the sink into a glass.

A clock on the cable box read _1:34 A.M._ Robbie wondered why Pinky roamed around the house wide awake, as if she had already gotten plenty of shut-eye. Her kitchen visit lasted more than twenty minutes. As she came back around into the living room, he noticed her stop and stare right at his face. He closed the half-open eye quickly. Just sensing Stephanie step closer caused fireworks to go off in his stomach. And then he felt a lacey finger trace his cheek. He felt a burning spark and knew he was turning beat red. Then, there was nothing.

Like many nights, Stephanie stayed awake more than her body wanted to. After two glasses of water, she was willing to try again. She climbed her stairs and felt the lingering tingle on her finger. Her whole hand was shaking. Looking at sleeping Robin, he seemed so harmless and innocent. Stephanie studied his face before moving in on him. There was Robbie's distinctive chin, long eyelashes, masculine jawline, and the same lips that have scowled at her a thousand times. It was Robbie. But knowing this changed nothing. Stephanie let the comfort consume her; Robbie followed here for another reason other than trouble. If he were to cause mischief, it would have started and failed already. No, he was here to find an answer to one thing in particular. But what was it?

Seven a.m. rolled over and Steph's alarm rang loudly with a rock song. She stood up from her bed and stretched. When sleep came to her, it had already been three a.m. The shower called for her. She performed her morning ritual of cleaning and dressing into fresh attire. In the mirror, she noticed the dark circles around her eyes and a pale complexion all around. She decided to put a little extra foundation on and dress to take attention off of her face.

"Dear Betty Crocker, I am exhausted." Robbie awoke hearing the blare of rock from upstairs. He, too, stood up and found the downstairs bathroom to freshen up. Into the kitchen, he searched the refrigerator for anything chocolate. When he found chocolate syrup and milk, breakfast was ready.

"Chocolate milk?" Stephanie's voice startled him.

Robbie held the glass practically in upside-down to imbibe the concoction like it was a keg at a frat party. He placed the empty glass on the counter and looked at the beauty in front of him.

A hard choice of clothing, Stephanie wore a periwinkle sheer crop top over a deep purple tank. Her skinny jeans hugged her hips right down to her ankles. There, her feet waved around in black peep-toe pumps. Even her toenails and fingernails were painted the same deep purple as her tank. Robbie's jaw dropped.

"What's with the milk mustache?" She said. "Did you even bother asking if I wanted any?"

A sudden playful change to Pinky made Robbie wonder who he was and why he was in her house. It was very different seeing Stephanie in non-athletic clothes. He admitted her body changed over the years, females always morphed like butterflies. However, this new, classy and cute ensemble completely blew his mind. Where had this girl been hiding? Why was she all of a sudden interested in dressing in . . . his favorite color?

Stephanie casually walked over and poured some milk into the same glass Robbie drank from.

"Can you pour the same amount of chocolate into mine? Yours looked yummy."

Robbie squeezed the syrup bottle hard. It had to have been over a tablespoon of chocolate. His eyes were glued to Stephanie, but he successfully mixed the drink. She glugged it down just as he had, ending up with a milk mustache as well.

"See?" She joked, "Now we match. We can be losers together."

They both headed out the door, mustaches wiped clean. Stephanie swung her backpack over one shoulder and neared the forest trail.

"Let's not wait for the bus." She suggested and immediately entered the woods.

Stephanie knew she was stirring emotions in Robbie. She purposely chose periwinkle and purple. She wanted to pull the Robbie out of Robin, the Rotten out of Rottling. Anything to trigger the normal, costume-wearing freak. If it didn't work, she would figure out another plan.

"You look good today," Robbie said. "Not frazzled like yesterday. You do have bags under your eyes, though. Did you not sleep well?"

_Boy, he doesn't give me any slack. _"I had maybe three hours of pass-out time. I'll be honest, I walked around last night drinking water and being a freak. Thought you would burn my house down or kill us all and steal our shit."

"I was going to steal your cd collection, but I figure I can listen to more later. As for the killing, that romantic movie last night killed me enough for the lot of you."

Stephanie giggled. They trekked over rocks and critter holes. A chipmunk dove into its sanctuary a few seconds before Robbie chased it. When they arrived at school, Stephanie had the familiar anxiety wash over her. Nate and Amelia were making out right next to the front door, for all to see.

"Hey," Robbie placed a caring hand on Steph's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. He is scum."

A new, genuinely concerned Robbie stood by her side. Stephanie reminded herself this. Maybe she would let the façade of Robin keep going for a while until high school settled down. Having his hand on her shoulder sent a shock from her head to her toes. Admitting this to anyone would sound insane, but she enjoyed Robbie's protective side.

The two walked side by side towards the school.

"Hey Steph," Amelia said at the door. "I hope you have a nice day."

"Uhh, you too." Steph was befuddled. She entered the school after avoiding Nate.

Robbie asked, "Don't you two hate each other?"

His words sunk to the floor. Students in the hall stared at Stephanie and began chattering and laughing amongst themselves. On the lockers were posters . . . posters with a picture of Stephanie in the toilet stall, throwing up. Some of the other posters had a fuzzy picture of her punching the bathroom mirror. All of the posters read, _Stephanie Meanswell for President of bulimia._

"Oh, oh no." Robbie leaned over to whisper into Steph's ear, "Just keep walking. We will walk right out the other exit."

Stephanie held back tears. Who could do such a terrible thing? She glanced around at blurred faces and saw her friends – the cheerleaders – huddled and chuckling. Lily was amongst them, hiding her face from sight.

"Come on, Steph." Robbie said, "Just stick by me. Stick by me."

Robbie and Stephanie slowly walked down the hall. Both of their heads faced straight, where no faces were visible. Robbie banged hard on his locker after tearing a poster down. He grabbed his backpack and motioned for Steph to follow him again.

Body now trembling, Stephanie knew she couldn't hold the tears back anymore. She busted into the girl's bathroom and fell to the floor. Robbie went in with her, scaring the few girls out of sight. He stood against the door, making sure it was shut. He locked it and put his backpack on the floor.


	17. Bathroom Stall Confession

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. It took a while to come back, but here I am. Keep reading and reviewing and I will keep on writing. I absolutely love where I'm taking this story. You will see._

**Chapter 17: Bathroom Stall Confession**

A bathroom floor was nothing welcoming. It refused to absorb Stephanie's tears, leaving tiny pools beneath her. Robbie knelt down to place a warm arm around Stephanie's shoulder. She was falling down a hole of depression again. Her new friend could only provide so much before it failed.

"I am speechless," He said. "I never realized how hard school was for you."

Stephanie looked into Robin's eyes. Her face showed confusion.

He redeemed himself by saying, "I came from a private school. Nothing like this was ever allowed. They would have been kicked out by now."

"I just . . . I don't understand why. My friends were out there, laughing at me. What did I do to them to deserve this? There's less than two weeks left of school and they decide to bully me _now?_ What the hell?"

Robbie lifted Stephanie's chin. A familiar shock bounced around his stomach. He took a deep breath and said, "We should leave. The class bell rang already. Let's take the day off together, huh? Just you and I, a couple of losers."

"Sure." Stephanie sniffled and let Robin help her off the floor. She gave him a strange look. "Listen . . ."

She stepped closer to him and studied his gray eyes.

"Yes?" Robin seemed so out of place. He grew nervous and for a moment recognized the stare from Pinky. It was the same hurt glance she shot him after the Frisbee incident.

For a quick second, Stephanie could tell this boy in front of her was one-hundred percent a disguise. No one else had those looks plastered on their face; the look Robbie gave her after she released harsh words upon him just to get a Frisbee back.

"I think this is my favorite disguise." She mumbled through tears.

Robbie's face went white and then lit up with a bright red hue. His stomach twisted and turned. So she did figure it out. One day, and she knew it was him. He was more flattered than upset. As his mouth went dry, Robbie had a thought: if Steph recognized him this fast, she must really not hate him.

Admitting defeat, Robbie softly replied, "I think it's mine, too."

No more words were exchanged. Robbie unlocked the door and poked his head outside. The hall was a ghost town, complete with tumbleweeds of ripped down posters. A janitor stood a few feet away, tearing down each poster while he shook his head, disgusted. He looked at the two friends emerge from the bathroom and immediately noticed the pink-hair girl with a beaten-down soul. Her head dragged down. The guy with her seemed distraught beyond a doubt. The janitor nodded to the two and continued to forcefully rip down the terror from each locker.

"Some fresh air will do us both good. This place is terrible," Robbie said, finally, in his normal voice.

Hearing Robbie's deep and accented voice lifted her spirits. No more fraud, no more guessing games. Though she had no answer as to why he was there, it really didn't matter anymore. Robbie was walking with her, caring for her. His kindness mattered. Even if it only lasted for an afternoon, his acts would be the most genuine of friendship Stephanie had since her first step into Lazytown. Not even the Blue Hero himself could climb to her level of sadness and try to comprehend what was happening. But Robbie tried, and Stephanie respected him so much more now.

Outside, on the other end of the school, Stephanie studied the football field.

"What is it?" Robbie asked.

"I'm not going to cheerlead anymore. Those girls are not friends. Clearly, Lily is the one who took the picture. She's always been trying to be the star of our team. She probably got together with Amelia to figure out what would cause me so much stress that I would quit. Well, this is it."

"Do what you must, Pinky. These people are not worth it." Robbie was very familiar with being left out and shunned. He added, "Like I said, maybe we can be losers together. You know, with chocolate milk mustaches."

A smile appeared like a sunrise on Stephanie's face. "I tried to pick a color you liked today. I thought maybe it would trigger something in you to act like yourself again. Turns out," She sobbed again, "Turns out, you are more a friend to me than I ever knew. I don't know why you're here, but thank you. Thank you, Robbie Rotten."

When she turned to face the villain, his wig was on the ground. Aside from distressed jeans and a navy blue t-shirt, Robbie was himself again. No more disguise, no more games. Being with Stephanie for only a day changed some of his views on his purpose. Who cared if Sportacus was in love with Stephanie? Who cared if he was a nuisance? Sportacus may have had everything, but he missed something important that Robbie now possessed: Stephanie's trust. Robbie had never fully been trusted before by anyone along his lifeline. He always came across as too blunt, too weird, too mysterious. Steph saw past that. She saw the man who loved periwinkle, acoustic music, giggling at small things like milk mustaches. She saw Robbie without the Rotten. The real him.

"Let's go sit on the bleachers over there for a few minutes," Steph suggested. "I need to think about what happened. I need to figure out what I'm going to do. Running away, crying is not an option anymore."

They reached the bleachers and sat pretty close to one another. They both felt secure in this tiny bubble of space. It was a fresh feeling each one of them needed.

"I need to ask you an off-topic question," Robbie said. He folded his arms and let his glare wander around the empty field. "How did you know it was me?"

Stephanie blushed deep pink and remembered her finger tracing along his cheek. She answered, "You gave yourself away."

"How?"

"You said _goodnight Pinky_ before passing out on my couch. No one has ever called me that."

"I suppose it's a Robbie Original. I never meant to offend you with it, I-"

"Don't worry, Robbie. It's a good nickname. I kind of just knew it was you. You just have this presence about you and . . . well, nothing."

She put her head down on her knees, inhaling deeply. She knew Nate was nothing to think about anymore. Someone else slowly seeped into her mind. Someone tall, handsome, mischievous, and mysterious. As she lifted her head back up, Stephanie placed her hand on Robbie's.

Robbie's nerves flashed hot and cold as Stephanie rested her hand on his. He didn't understand why she was so comfortable with him all of a sudden.

"I just want to thank you again, Robbie." Stephanie said. "For the first time, your evil plans turned out to be useful. I couldn't be all by myself right now. I would probably consider suicide with the rate things have been going for me. So, thank you for being here."

She moved her hand away, leaving Robbie wanting to grab it tightly.

_What is going on with me? _He thought.

"No problem," He answered. "I am glad I can be by your side. Now, can we get some cake? I'm wasting away here."

Stephanie giggled. "Sure, let's go back to my house and make some cupcakes. Maybe that'll help me think of how to deal with school."


End file.
